


Ocean Tides

by KawaiiNinja



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, College, Crossover, Eventual Romance, F/M, Human AU, Human Gems (Steven Universe), Side Ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiNinja/pseuds/KawaiiNinja
Summary: Lapis has been neglected ever since she was a child, locked away as punishment whenever she went against her parents. It was to teach her a lesson to never disobey them. But as she grows up, all Lapis wants is to escape this hellhole.What better opportunity than to accept an invitation to a university on island in the middle of the ocean. And it is here Lapis begins to find people who make her life feel meaningful. She so happens to catch sight of a certain football player.
Relationships: Leo X Lapis, Leozuli - Relationship, Stevidot - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Dark Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this story! This will eventually be Laphnardo as in Leo X Lapis. Yes this is a TMNT2012 and Steven Universe crossover, though this is a human college AU.  
> There will be other side ships, though the main focus is Leo X Lapis.  
> This is the short prologue. Enjoy!

“This will be so fun!” Five-year old Lapis’ blue eyes sparkled with excitement, bouncing in her seat. Her tuffs of black hair hugged the sides of her cheeks, against her mocha colored skin. The moon could be seen out the car window, glowing in the vast darkness of the sky. Her father was driving until he parked the car at the roadside near the beach. None of them said a word, her mother stepping out to help Lapis from her car seat. Her seatbelt came undone with a soft metal click.

“Mom?” Lapis gazed up, noticing the distorted look in her mother’s eyes. “You okay?” She could smell something strong from her breath, but the little girl didn’t know what. Mother was walking funny, and father didn’t bother to leave the car. He didn’t even turn to gaze at her, his eyes staying ahead. 

“I am fine, sweetie,” her mother replied, taking her hand as they strolled across the sand to the beach. The car door closed behind them, the red Honda staying behind.

“Why is Daddy not coming?” Lapis turned to gaze back. When her mother didn’t reply, Lapis could feel herself being tugged as they rounded the cliff, the car now out of sight. “Is it just the two of us?” She asked, smiling excitedly. They came near the shore, the water glittering in the darkness. “I love you, Mommy,” Lapis leaned against her, as the two stopped. The moonlight was shining against the ocean, gentle waves hugging the sand. 

She knelt down touching Lapis’ cheek gently. “You stay here okay? Mommy has to go get something.”

“Okay,” Lapis smiled, gazing up. The woman let go of her hand as she turned around walking in the other direction. Lapis waved, though her mother didn’t turn back. She disappeared out of the distance the young girl now alone in the darkness. The cliffs now suddenly seemed threatening, towering behind her.

Lapis sat down onto the sand, watching the waves roll lazily out in the distance. Though they appeared to be picking up speed, the tide rising. Now the water was making rough sloshing noises, salt spitting in the air. She waited, counting the crabs that scattered across the sand, before burrowing themselves. Closing her eyes, she hugged her shawl closer to her body. 

The air was getting colder, the moon descending, moonlight fading. Lapis shivered, hugging her knees to her chest. “Mommy?” She called out into the darkness, turning her head. Though there was nothing but the sound of the ocean roaring in her ears. She didn’t know how long it had been, hours maybe? The little girl didn’t have a sense of time. Mommy wouldn’t forget her right? She said she would be coming back. And so, Lapis waited…. but she never came…

She could feel her body growing tired, eyelids closing as she fell against the side of the sand. Her hand laid out, palm up revealing the seashell that she had been clutching. It was broken. 

  
  



	2. Grim Origin

Things were never the same since that night. Lapis woke up to find herself in a hospital. Her parents were in the doorway, several police officers gathered around. She could hear something about being lost, and gone missing.

"We found your missing daughter."

"Yes," Lapis' mother replied. "We were so worried! Thank you so much for finding her!" She hugged one of the officers. Her father nodded her head.

"You're welcome."

A nurse gave her a lollipop, helping her to sit up as Lapis could feel her parents coming near the bed. Her mother placed her hand onto her shoulder, hugging her lovingly. But something didn't feel right... why were her parents suddenly worried? Had she really gone missing?

They finally allowed her out from the hospital as her parents took her to the car. She couldn't muster a word as her parents were silent. Lapis was young, but she knew a lie when she saw one.

The moment they returned home her parents demeanor had changed. Her mother was screaming, pointing in her face, slapped her cheek hard that it brought tears to her eyes. "How could you?!" The mother snarled.

This left the little girl confused. Had she done something wrong? What did she do? Mom took her out to the beach and left her there. Was she supposed to find her mom again?

Guilt poured through her being. She had done something wrong... Her mother was now crying, turning away. Father's face was red.

"And this is why we never wanted a daughter," her father said. Though Lapis couldn't fully understand the full context of that statement, she could feel her heart clench. Her arm was suddenly grasped, the girl yelping in pain. Father threw open the basement door, nearly dragging her down the steps. "And you will stay here until you've learned your lesson!" He threw her against the dirty basement floor.

Lapis lifted her head, seeing her father walk up the stairs. Her mother was behind him, turning away as the door was slammed closed. There was the sound of a lock turning.

"Mommy! Daddy!" She ran up the stairs, banging on the door. She didn't understand! What did she do wrong?!

There was no response as she continued to bang against the door before sliding down the top step. She allowed herself to slip down the stairs, rolling onto the dirt. Lapis began to sob, burying her face into her arms.

* * *

Hamato Yoshi smiled at the tender sight of his four sons playing, Leonardo seemed to be watching them. The oldest of the four, he being six years old, Raphael was only a few months younger than Leonardo. Donatello was five and Michelangelo was four, the youngest of them all. None would believe that they were even brothers, considering their differences from one another, but they were technically half-brothers.

The Japanese man leaned back into his chair, they were inside his apartment that he had bought in Manhattan, New York. After losing the love of his life in a terrible fire, along with his daughter. He left Japan to start a new life. And he would never forget that day he entered the orphanage in North Hampton.

There were kids screaming and crying. The place was a chaotic mess, and that's when he spotted him, Leonardo. But what was shocking was the fact that some of the children here at the orphanage here had no name. It was depressing really, to hear about their stories as the director told him about each child in their care, wondering which one he wanted to adopt.

He heard that Leonardo came from the same mother as did three other boys, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo. Though all of them had different fathers. Their mother was a prostitute, and every time she got pregnant she abandoned her child out into the street once it was born, since she couldn't afford abortion even though she wanted to.

The thought abhorred Yoshi. The fact that their mother suggested it, but others around her convinced her not to. But that still didn't give her the excuse to throw her newborns out into the street. What kind of mother does that to her own child? She could've given them up for adoption, but she didn't want to put up with the effort.

And that's how they were found, and taken to the same orphanage. Though the last one, Michelangelo was found with severe bruises on his delicate baby skin. Their mother was eventually arrested for child abuse, and as for their fathers, no one knew their identities since the woman slept with various men. None of them wanting to take any custody over the four boys.

The head of the orphanage told Yoshi that Leonardo, which at the time they called him "Lee" was always a reserved baby. But that was until he got a bit older and they took in Raphael and Donatello. Leonardo had instantly made friends with the two, and when Michelangelo came into the orphanage Leonardo practically guarded the young baby from everyone, including the ones that managed the orphanage. They thought it was strange how Lee was so protective of these three boys, Michelangelo especially.

But that was until they found out about their mother who got arrested for child abuse, and found that those four boys were half-brothers. Now that made more sense, that Lee's brotherly instincts revealed themselves for these younger ones. Although Lee was kind to everyone else, though kept to himself.

Now he had his own little group that he defended whenever one of the children would try to pick fights with Michelangelo when he began to walk. The headmaster told Yoshi that Leo had gotten in trouble, because he hit the older boy with a pipe, when he was threatening Michelangelo.

And eventually Raphael began to pick up after Leo, showing some aggressive behavior against the older kids of the orphanage. After all, the older ones always picked on the younger ones.

The head master suggested that he could adopt Lee. But Yoshi shook his head. "No, I'll take all four." He knew that these four boys needed not to be separated. All they had were each other, therefore, they needed each other.

And that was how Yoshi signed the adoption papers for the four boys. The man could see the way Leo clutched Mikey's hand, Raphael in front of him as they were led into his car. Leonardo was hesitant, always watching Yoshi's every move when they moved into his apartment. It was like Leo was waiting to see if the man would attack his brothers, but he did not.

Eventually Leo began to trust him, and Yoshi felt like he could finally grow closer to the four of them. Of course, he gave them their own names this time to which they loved.

They may have been born from a messed-up family, but they would become something greater. They were his sons, and they didn't need to be of his blood, but they were his heritage now.

And that's when Yoshi decided to train them in ninjutsu, so they could defend themselves if they needed in the future.

  
  



	3. Escape

_If you ever tell anyone about this, we will kill you,"_ the words echoed through her mind. The ten-year-old sat, fidgeting in her chair. _"You know the consequences."_

 _"_ I fell off the monkey bars..." Lapis replied. "And hurt myself..."

"Lapis," the principal knelt down in front of her. "You know you can tell me anything." She could tell just uncomfortable the little mocha girl was. "I'll call your parents." The bruise on her arm was beginning to swell.

"No! Please don't!" Her eyes were wide with terror.

"Your parents need to know that you injured yourself during recess."

"You don't understand!" She began to cry, clutching tightly onto herself. "You don't understand..."

"What's wrong? Why are you so scared of your parents finding out that you are hurt?" The principal turned, noticing the teacher give her a sideways glance. She nodded her head, closing her mouth. The principal took the phone to call Lapis' parents as the ten year shook with erratic fear. Her heart was pounding inside her chest. She knew what was going to happen. She disobeyed them, again.

It didn't take long for them to return. Her mother rushed up to her, hugging her tightly. "Lapis! What happened?! Oh I'm so glad you're okay." She felt a kiss to her cheek. The principal seemed relieved to see how worried the parents were. Though Lapis didn't react, keeping on an emotionless expression.

"Thank you, for telling us," her father nodded her head. They talked to the principal for a bit longer before ushering Lapis out from the school. She sat silently in the car as they drove him. Trepidation was eating at her. She deserved to be punished.

"How could you?!" This time Lapis didn't even flinch, as she was used to her parents screaming in her face. Though she lifted her chin to gaze at them as she yelped. The car door was opened as her father took her out. Once they were inside the house, she felt the searing pain. Her mother had grasped a fistful of her hair, practically dragging her to the basement while her father disappeared into the kitchen.

She felt her cheek behind slammed against the cement. "You are never going back to school ever again." The tears were burning her eyes as she whimpered. "You are being locked down here forever."

"N-No!" Lapis squeaked, feeling her mother release her. There was nothing down here but darkness, except for the boarded window, the rags that made her bed and a bucket off to the side.

"You leave me no choice."

"No! P-please!" Lapis reached our desperately as her mother walked up the stairs. The door was slammed shut, the lock turning as the ten-year-old stared in horror. She had always been locked in here as punishment, but never permanent.

But now she was being locked here down forever. Though she knew her mother would leave a few scraps of food and water, like they always did every other day. But now she would never see her friends from school ever again or anyone else.

* * *

**-EIGHT YEARS LATER-**

* * *

Mikey stood at the door, waving goodbye as Leo got into his car along with Raphael. Donatello and Michelangelo remained with Yoshi behind them.

"I'm gonna miss Leo..." Mikey sighed, feeling his father place a hand onto both of their shoulders. Leo and Raph were both eighteen and decided to head off to college, to Oceanside University. Leo had been playing football since high school and was accepted into the NBA program. As for Raphael, he decided to pursue car engineering or to learn how to become a mechanic.

"You both will one day. Donatello will go next year and you after two years, Michelangelo," Hamato Yoshi said. Mikey frowned, he loved being the youngest but at the same time he did wish that he was older. "And you really have to focus hard my son."

"Hai Sensei," he nodded his head, knowing that their father didn't just mean their academics but their training in ninjutsu as well.

* * *

Lapis gazed up staring at the bowl of scraps and water. Her body was thin, and she was wearing baggy clothes. She honestly should be dead, but she was lucky that her mother would feed her scraps at least. At first it made her sick until she got used to it. She was used to the darkness, though she always tried to sleep near the window covered with bars. There was no escape out of here even after eight years. She had tried, but nothing worked. The basement was impenetrable.

And then she saw it, something leaking from the ceiling. Droplets if water pooled against them floor as she lifted her head. If there was water then that only meant one thing! There was a crack! Gazing around the room Lapis found their bucket that she used for various reasons, dumping out its waste contents. The horrid smell didn't bother her, but she needed something she could use. She threw the bucket at it in hopes to widen the crack.

After several tries the crack did enlarge and with one final clang she moved aside to avoid her head getting smashed with rocks. The ceiling broke away, tearing into the wall leaving out a small opening. Finally! Now she could get out of here! Lapis took in a deep breath, the eighteen-year-old using all her force to jump along the wall to catch her hands into the hole, pulling herself up. Her body was barely small enough to fit as she crawled out finding herself on the next level of the house.

Lapis ran straight towards the window not even bothering if she took the vase to the side and smashed the glass. If her parents were home they would be alert, but it appeared they weren't home after all they didn't think that she could possibly escape. Stumbling over the grass the light blinding her at once. Lapis took in a deep breath as she ran. She never looked back. She didn't care if they would try to come after her or kill her. But all she knew was that she needed to get some place far away from this hell.


	4. Oceanside University

"Not bad," Leo replied, dumping his suitcase as he and Raph entered their apartment. This would be the place where the two would stay while they went to college. All that was left to do was to settle in and make this place like home. Though Leo had to admit that he already missed his other brothers, Donnie, and Mikey. But Donnie could join next year with Mikey the year after that.

This place was big enough to accommodate all four of them. There were four bedrooms. It was perfect, but for now the other two were simply occupied by other people, their roommates, friends they knew.

"So whatcha think?" Raph gazed at his friend, Slash was peeking at one particular empty room.

"This is one is mine."

"I call next door," Raph replied. Leo turned watching the other roommate take his room. Usagi took his belongings in as Leo began to unpack, setting up his room. He couldn't believe it! He was now on his own and going to college.

He pulled out a frame, setting it onto his desk. It was a family photograph of all of them. Leo smiled, placing his fingers against the glass. "Don't worry, I'll still keep in touch with you Donnie, and Mikey," he touched their faces. Was it possible to feel homesick and excited at the same time? Father did tell him that it was normal to feel homesick when one goes off to college. It was part of life, change is scary and takes time to adjust.

Leo took in a deep breath. He opened another box to take out his clothes. There was a tag, attached to a string that he had been given during orientation the other day. Orientation would still continue for the rest of the week, allowing all the college freshmen to walk around campus and to get to know where everything was.

The schedule was written on the paper in the tag.

 _Football tryouts 5 PM_ Leonardo read. He smiled, at least there would be something interesting going on tomorrow. He couldn't wait to join the University's football team. He began to bend his knees, making throws in the air. This was his chance to finally prove himself to be on the NBA. After all, college football was national.

* * *

Lapis shivered at the cold that swept through her skin. She was huddling against a bus stop, trying to make sure that she couldn't be spotted by anyone. Just then she heard two people who appeared to be around her age talking as they waited, taking a seat on the bench.

"Where you going?"

"Oceanside University, you?" Lapis perked her head up at that.

"Same! Wow! Maybe we'll have the same classes? We should sign up together."

 _Oceanside University?_ She had heard about college before in her early years of school. It was the highest level there was of education. And to be frank, she missed school. She hadn't seen her one friend for years, and she was probably gone. Oh how she could wish she could see her again, but so many years had already passed.

"Excuse me," Lapis leaned towards the boys. "Where is this Oceanside University exactly?"

"Oh, it's on Comet Island in New York," the shabby boy replied. He pulled something out from his pocket. "Here's some information."

Lapis took the card, gazing down at it. Tuition was more than she expected, and she didn't even have a job.

"You can apply for Financial Aid and Scholarships. They'll help to pay for college tuition," the other blond-haired boy replied as if reading her thoughts.

"Thank you," Lapis nodded her head.

"No problem." The all transport bus came to the station as the boys boarded it, Lapis following them. Luckily enough this one was free so she could ride it to the end of town and get out of here.

"I know where I want to go," Lapis took a seat in the very back away from everyone else. "Oceanside University." She knew she needed to get out of New Jersey. Her parents would surely try to locate her, and she couldn't have them finding her. It was time to start a life someplace new.

Lapis had rode the bus all night, falling asleep until the intercom came on. "Next stop, Manhattan, New York." Lapis jerked awake, blinking her weary eyes. She turned her head to gaze out the window. It was nothing she had ever seen before. Tall buildings scraped the sky, city lights were ablaze, and people walked about the center square.

Lapis stood, walking off the bus as she gazed around. Everything seemed chaotic, people everywhere. She tried to shy her face as she walked up to a stranger in particular.

"Hey, I'm looking for Oceanside University. Can you tell me where it is?"

"It's on Comet Island," the old man pointed. "Head East to the docks. You can take a ferry to the island."

"Thank you, sir," she nodded in curtesy. She made her way past the crowd and heading towards the direction told. It didn't take too long before she came upon the docks. The ferry was about to leave as she hurriedly rushed up. The man was kind enough to let her on, as she clung onto the rails. The waves of the ocean sloshed against the sides of the boat as it began to sail.

Lapis lifted her head, out in the distance she could see the Statue of Liberty. It was such an amazing sight that she felt herself lost into the way the ocean moved. It was slowly getting dark, with moonlight reflecting off the water's surface.

Once the ferry docked, she sighed in relief. She had finally made it. There seemed to be a carnival, but it was closed. She followed the crowd of people to a little town, and down ahead she saw the building. Majestic blue words were carved along the grass: Oceanside University. Behind it was an enormous football stadium that she had never seen before. There were trees that dotted the landscape.

This island was absolutely gorgeous. She turned her head, quickly finding a secure place to rest on a bench on campus. She would have to wait until the morning to enter.

* * *

The next morning Lapis yawned, stretching her arms above her head. She lifted herself up to find students walking about on campus. There were several that gazed at her worriedly. Lapis poked at her clothes. They probably didn't look all that great, and she was thin. But she was used to it, so she didn't know why several people came up to ask if she was okay. She told them otherwise, before nodding her head to follow some students into the building. It took some time to locate the main office with a sign that read: Student Services.

"How can I help you ma'am?" The lady at the front desk asked. Lapis pulled out the card as she began to explain her situation. How she wanted to come here to this university and apply for Federal Student Aid, and Scholarships. The woman nodded her head, hands clicking on the keyboard.

"Would you like to sign up?"

"Yes." She was ushered into the office, gazing around as a woman pointed at a computer screen. Lapis sat down as she began to explain the University's website, and how to sign up for classes and apply for FASA and Federal Student Aid. Lapis nodded her head, much of it confused her but she eventually did it. She signed up for one class, and for Federal Student Aid. She didn't exactly have enough to pay for tuition so she went along to search for scholarships that could help her.

"We're also hiring for janitors on campus," the lady added. Lapis gazed up smiling.

"I would like that." It was perfect, she could have a starting job to earn money. The woman nodded her head, taking out a paper document allowing Lapis to sign it.

She decided to keep her parental emergencies blank, since she didn't want anyone to contact her parents. No, there was no way they could find out that she was here.

"And that's it, we'll give you a call."

"Thank you," Lapis smiled, grateful for the lady's kindness. "Do you also have places where I can stay?"

"There are some apartments close by or dorms, which ever you would prefer?"

"Which is cheapest?"

"The dorms," the lady pulled out another paper, handing it to Lapis. "They're just north on Campus. There's also a list of other apartments around that are listing."

"Thank you," Lapis held the card close. This was perfect, the perfect opportunity. She could finally work here, take one class, and live at the dorms for a while until she earned more money. It was a start at least.


	5. Moving In

"Dear Leonardo Hamato," Leo read the letter that he had opened. Raph and Slash were gazing from the doorway, Usagi standing in front off to the side. "We are pleased to announce that we have selected you to be a part of our university's football team."

Leo's jaw dropped, eyes widening. "I did it! They accepted me!" Raph came over to give Leo a hard but congratulating punch in the arm.

"I knew it. You're like a prodigy, Leo."

"You know that's a lie, Raph," Leo gazed up at his younger brother. He searched Raph's face since he knew that their relationship had been a little rough in the beginning, especially over him being Yoshi's favorite. But in reality, their Father has no favorites.

"You know what I mean," Raph replied, folding his arms. "Congrats bro. That's the best compliment you'll ever get out of me."

"Thanks, Raph," Leo smiled.

"Dude, so what position do you play?" Usagi asked, curious.

"I mostly like being the quarterback, and sometimes I switch but I mostly play offense for the most part."

"Heh, I can see you tackling down those guys, nobody would be able to stop you," Slash smirked. "And making those touchdowns that makes the crowd scream."

Leo chuckled softly at that. "Yeah. It is nice."

* * *

It had been months since she accepted a place at the dorms. Lapis finally had some place to stay, even the dorms weren't exactly the nicest place to be. She and her roommate did interact a bit, but not really. Lapis didn't find herself drawn to her. She wouldn't exactly call her a friend.

Her job was finally paying up, and she was allowed to take more classes on campus. Nothing sounded better, and after nearly two years of hard work, she finally got a new job that had higher wages. The twenty-year-old took in a deep breath. Two years, she had managed on her own.

She now had enough to afford an apartment complex nearby. She walked to the main office to check in and pay, to set up an online account. The lady handed her some pamphlets and the card that had the code to the lock, and apartment number she was in. Lapis turned, gazing at the sign: Turtleside Apartments.

It surely had funny name, and she didn't really see any turtles around. But it was near the beach so maybe that was why or the pond that was east of the complex. Who knew?

"Let's go!" She turned her head, clutching her backpack and suitcase close as she saw several guys walking down the path. One was large in stature with dark skin, with turquoise dreadlocks that swept past his shoulders. He had a tortoise tattoo on his right arm, and next to him was a shorter man. His hair ginger-brown, with a crimson shirt. To the side were two other men, one with blond hair and wearing a bunny shirt which Lapis found odd but adorable. She froze, noticing the guy beside him. He had black hair, with midnight blue eyes as he grinned. The four boys laughed, slinging their arms around each other as they headed to the pool, walking past her.

So this is what college students that lived in apartments did for their free time? The clubhouse did look interesting, with a pool table inside and a sofa with a large TV screen. Not to mention the pool and hot tub that was now being filled with people. This was so different than the dorms. This place seemed really social, Lapis clutched closer onto herself.   
Hopefully, no one would ask her to come out. Gazing at the card she walked to one building where she could hear girls giggling. "7R, 105." The door was on the second level as she walked up the stairs. Typing in the code she opened it to be met with the apartment that she would be staying in.

The kitchen was spacious, with a smaller living area with a black couch and wide flat-screen TV. Lapis noticed bags on the counters and boxes against the sides. Someone was here already.

She walked down the hallway to find that there were only two bedrooms. She was lucky that she didn't choose an upgraded premium style, as those cost more for rent.

"Hello!" Lapis set her things into the one room that was empty. This would be her place. She turned to find a shorter girl leaning from the other bedroom door frame. She was petite with blond hair, freckles dotting her cheeks as she wore a green alien shirt. "I'm Peridot," she said, adjusting the glasses on her nose.

"Lapis," she nodded her head, walking to enter inside her room. She took out her belongings beginning to unpack. Her little water-droplet like mirror fell onto the bed mattress as she caught sight of herself. Her hair was still black, but perhaps she could do a dye job. Hmm, she curled her fingers through her hair. Blue would actually look nice with black tips.

"Looks like we'll be roommates," Lapis scowled as she huffed. Peridot was standing in the doorway. "It's nice to meet you by the way, Lapis. Where are you from?"

"Some place far away," she replied. "New Jersey." She didn't dare say anything else.

"Cool, I'm from Empire City," Peridot grinned. Lapis nodded her head, walking around to set up things. Peridot watched her, smiling gleefully. Lapis couldn't help but to feel irritated. And she thought her last roommate was bad enough.

* * *

The group had finally returned to their apartment after hanging out and flirting with girls at the pool. They had to hurry back as Leo remembered that his brothers would be coming. Slash and Usagi have been preparing to move their stuff out since several days ago.

"This is the place!?" Mikey's baby blue eyes sparkled, giggling as he held on tightly to his orange turtle backpack. His brothers all had their own, and Donnie was wearing his.

"This is what Leo said," Donnie replied. The genius typed in the code as he swung the door open. 

"Look who it is!" Usagi exclaimed, as he and Slash were taking out their last remaining belongings.

"Mikey?! Donnie!" Leo dropped his fork from eating his ramen as he greeted his two brothers, hugging them both.

"It's about time ya both showed up," Raph smirked from the couch, pausing his videogame.

"Sorry," Usagi apologized as he and Slash took out their remaining boxes as they left the apartment.

"I feel bad that we kicked them out," Donnie frowned. "They're your friends."

"It's no big deal, they only moved to the apartment above us. They'll still be here," Raph said. He got off the couch to grasp Mikey, giving him a rough noogie.

"Ah!"

"Look how much you've grown little brother."

"You seriously need to stop growing, Mikey," Leo placed a hand onto his shoulder.

"Hey!" The youngest smiled, nonetheless. He stuck out his tongue. "At least I'm more beautiful and younger than you all."

Donnie snorted, shaking his head as he carried his suitcase to one of the empty rooms.

"In yer dreams."

"But it's true!"

Donnie smiled as he took out his belongings. "Mikey, come on. We need to settle in." The blond-haired boy nodded his head. He tugged onto his bags to head into one room to throw out his belongings.

"Dude, I can't wait for soccer tryouts."

"And I can't wait to finally take Psychology and Chemistry classes," Donnie added from the other room.

"That's boring, D." Mikey stated bluntly. Donnie smirked as Raph responded with "nerd" from the living room. Leo couldn't help but to smile as he returned to his dinner. It was nice to finally have all his brothers here.

* * *

"Crystal View," Pearl mused. She gazed around, noticing other apartment complexes nearby, including one that was near the beach, with a pond and turtle symbol. "Turtleside Apartments? Who came up with that name?"

"At least it's not as bad as Crystal View," Bismuth mused, slinging an arm around her partner. Pearl turned to smile at her. Her rainbow dreadlocks stood out against her Native American skin. Bismuth reached over to brush aside a bit of Pearl's peachy-comfort pixie cut hair.

Garnet grunted, taking out the dresser from the back of the van. Her afro hair bounced as the African American turned to Steven who hopped out of the car. Amethyst was behind him, along with Spinel. The three of them were going to be sharing the same apartment. At least this complex allowed girls and boys to share living space.

"I'm proud of you, Stu-ball," Greg pulled Steven close into a tight hug, tearing up. His son was finally off to college.

"Thanks, Dad," the eight-teen-year-old hugged him back just as tightly.

"Make sure he still keeps in touch with his therapist," Pearl turned to give Amethyst a stern expression. She flicked her purple dyed hair, rolling her eyes.

"For the last time, P. Don't worry, I'll take care of him." The twenty-year-old rolled her eyes.

"This will be so much fun!" Spinel giggled, her pink hair swaying. Pearl turned to the little punk emo dressed in pink.

"And don't get in trouble either," she pointed a finger at Steven who finally pulled away from his father.

"I won't," Steven confirmed. He felt Amethyst sling an arm around him.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" She picked up their suitcases, rushing to the lobby as Steven chuckled following behind, Spinel hot on his heels.

"You think he'll be okay?" Pearl pulled away from Bismuth as she gazed at Garnet.

"Yes," Garnet nodded her head. "He will be I'm sure."

Steven returned from the lobby with the keys to his apartment as he ran to hug Pearl, Garnet, and Bismuth. Spinel and Amethyst began to take the rest of the boxes of their belongings heading to their designated apartment.

"I'll miss you."

"Stay safe, Steven." He squeezed them before letting go and running after Amethyst. "Amethyst wait up! I have the key!"

Pearl wiped the tears from her eyes, hugging Bismuth's side as Garnet smiled. This certainly would be the start of a new beginning for the boy.


	6. The First Game

"Aww man!" Mikey huffed, breathing heavily.

"Leo, we already have college on our backs and now this?" Donnie dropped his arms to his sides. He wiped the sweat off his brow.

"As Sensei said, a true ninja never stops training." Leo lifted his blade. "Again." The brothers complied as Raph smirked.

"Betta get used to it."

Once training was over the two eldest had to leave for their classes, as Donnie and Mikey followed later in the day. Leo seriously couldn't wait until the weekend, for the Oceanside University were finally playing a game at the stadium on Saturday night. It surely would be jam packed and busy, but he would get his brothers tickets to come to his own game.

Mikey yawned, leaning his palm into his chin as he listened on to the instructor talk about the rules and instructions for the class. Who would've thought that the first day would be so boring. But after all, there was a lot of information that needed to be said.

"Canvas... Blah blah..." he could make out the professor say from the stand. Mikey leaned back further into his chair. There was a thud of a backpack beside him as the blond-haired boy turned his head to notice a boy with dark curly hair.

"Gosh it took forever to find this classroom," he murmured. Mikey took note of the t-shirt he was wearing. It was red with a bright yellow star on the front.

"Michelangelo Hamato." The professor began to call roll as Mikey raised his hand as his name was called. More names were called and the boy next to him raised his hand near the end.

"Steven Universe."

"Bro," Mikey felt him nudge his arm. "You have a cool name."

"Yeaaaah I was named after the Renaissance artist," Mikey leaned back, throwing his arms behind his head.

"Woah! That's awesome!"

"You have a pretty cool name too, Dude. I've never heard of anyone with the last name Universe. It's superb," Mikey flashed grin at him.

"Thanks." Just then the professor began to dismiss the class early.

"Hey, want to be friends?" Steven held out his hand towards Mikey. Mikey nodded his head, beaming benevolently.

"Sure dude," they shook hands before leaving the class and talking together before they had to head to their next separate class. Steven Universe. He had already made a friend on the first day.

* * *

It was a coincidence that Lapis' own roommate had the same biology class as her. The two of them walked to the university together and sat down beside each other. Though Lapis was itching to be in the back and secluded from everyone else, this little nerd just wouldn't leave her alone.

She huffed, leaning onto her palm in half irritation and boredom. Though she tried to focus her attention on what the teacher was saying.

"You know, I heard that there is a game this week," a voice said. Peridot turned her head, noticing a girl with purple hair.

"There is?"

"Yeah, I heard our university's football team is starting off the season," she grinned. "Name's Amethyst by the way."

"Peridot."

"And you are?" Lapis flinched, realizing that she was talking to her.

"Huh?"

"What's your name?"

"Lapis," she replied, before turning to face the teacher again.

Amethyst blinked, raising an eyebrow as she glanced at Peridot. "Is she always like that?" Peridot shrugged her shoulders. Amethyst cleared her throat. "Perhaps we should go to the game together, what do you think?"

"That would be great!" Peridot beamed, leaning over to nudge Lapis' arm. "You gotta come to the game!"

"No," Lapis shook her head.

"Aw come on! You're no fun!" Lapis sighed at this.

"There will be food," Amethyst prompted.

"And you can bring that if you want," Peridot pointed to the little journal that sat on Lapis' desk. It was a little sketch book. She blushed, snatching it, closing the cover as Peridot snickered. "Hey, you have fabulous artistic skills."

"Fine," Lapis replied. "I'll go." She rolled her eyes at the way Peridot's face lit up like an excited child.

And that's how the next few days turned out, going by quickly until Saturday afternoon came. Lapis found herself standing at the gate entrance with the tickets in hand that Amethyst had bought them. She even noticed a curly-haired boy behind them next to a blond boy with freckles, and four other men. She recognized three of them, she had seen them when she moved in. The one with ginger brown hair with green eyes, the other who had a turquoise tortoise tattoo and another who was wearing that exact same bunny shirt. The only thing was, she clearly remembered seeing a guy with black hair, though she couldn't remember exactly what she looked like. She shook her head, following Amethyst and Peridot into the entrance as they found their seats.

This place was unlike anything Lapis had ever seen before. Massive in size with seats everywhere shaped almost like a bowl. They were filled with people, cheering and down on the grassy field were a pair of football players that came out into the field. They were wearing royal blue with a dolphin symbol on their helmets.

"Oceanside University!" Cheers rang through the air as Lapis clutched her art book close. There were too many people here and she was feeling uneasy. Opening her sketch book, she tried to focus on drawing something to distract herself as the mic came on, greeting the other team.

"Lapis look! I heard player number seven is one of the best on our school team!" Peridot tapped her shoulder. She lifted her head, gazing at where the nerd was pointing. And sure enough she saw him. Large in stature, broad shoulders, and black hair underneath the helmet. He had rushed off from the field to take a break as the game resumed. With one fluid motion he took off his helmet, downing a water bottle as other team players patted his back.

It felt like the world had frozen, and the screaming around her had suddenly become deaf. The boy flipped his hair, running his sweaty fingers through that slick ebony black. She could feel her heart hammering inside her chest as she could do nothing but stare.


	7. First Meeting

"Dude, what is it with you?" Peridot tilted her head at Lapis as they had finally returned home from the game. Oceanside University had won and was continuing in the championship.

"What are you talking about?" Lapis clutched her drawing pad close to her chest.

"You don't think I notice? You weren't even paying any attention to the game at all until I mentioned player number seven and all the sudden you were staring at him and couldn't take your eyes off him."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lapis typed in the code to their apartment as she stepped inside.

Peridot smirked quickly following her roommate inside. "I think I get it now. You have a crush!"

"I do not!" Lapis pursed her lips.

"Quit denying it girl," Lapis yelped as Peridot shoved her face close to her. "And besides I admit too that he was hot."

Lapis could feel her cheeks flush, clutching the pad close. "I'm going to my room," she said before disappearing into her room, closing the door. Peridot stood there, shaking her head as she chuckled.

"You can't deny it, Lapis!"

"Shut up!" The mocha girl had sat herself onto her bed. She opened up her sketch book biting her lip as she gazed down at her drawing. She decided to draw him, the way he was curling his fingers through his sweaty hair. Her fingers traced the lines as she sighed. "What is wrong with me?" She plopped backwards, letting her head sink into the pillow.

Lapis sighed dreamily, closing her eyes.

* * *

"Dude you were amazing!" Mikey tackle hugged Leo in the side. Leonardo grunted, half hugging Mikey back. "You should've seen yourself! You were like kachow!" Mikey made a punch in the air.

"Football is not the same as ninjutsu, Mikey," Leo chuckled.

"Great job bro," Raph smiled as the four brothers all returned to their apartment.

"So I heard you made a new friend?" Donnie gazed at Mikey. "Steven Universe right? The one who came with us to the game, along with his friend Amethyst."

"Yeah, dude's chill," Mikey grinned cheekily.

"And who was her friend? They brought like two other girls, one with glasses some sort of nerd and the other who had blue dyed hair with black tips," Raph added.

"I dunno, they were Amethyst's friends. I didn't ask for their names," Mikey shrugged. "They went off on their own." Mikey smiled as they headed off to their rooms. "And Steven has decided to join my soccer team."

"That's great, little brother," Leo smiled.

"You always seem to make friends so easily," Donnie pointed out.

"Hey, what can I say? It comes naturally to me," Mikey giggled.

"I'm jealous," Donnie feigned jealousy.

"I'll give ya some tips bro!" Mikey hollered from his room. Raph snickered entering the living room with Leo following him.

* * *

Steven smiled widely the next day, backpack slung over his shoulder. "I'm heading to practice!"

"Have fun, bro," Amethyst patted his shoulder. Spinel exited her room as the boy left. She and Amethyst then decided to head off to their classes for the day.

* * *

"Wow, didn't know they had wrestling here," Lapis commented, seated in the gym next to Peridot. They were waiting for their PE class to start, yet the class before them was still going.

"Yeah, see that dude?" Peridot pointed to one man. Another one large in stature with long blond hair. "That's Jasper. He's one of the best wrestlers I've heard."

"Cool," Lapis blinked. The coach whistled, signifying the end of the game. The men turned all grasping their towels to dab their sweaty foreheads. Lapis stood up, following Peridot. A hooting noise startled the mocha girl as she gasped.

Jasper walked up to her, towel slung over one shoulder. "What do we have here?" He eyed her, smiling. "It's not every day you see a gorgeous girl like you." He said holding out his hand. "Name's Jasper."

"Lapis," she replied shaking his hand. His touch lingered a bit longer than she expected. He pulled away, waving.

"I'll see you around, Lapis," he winked as he walked off.

"Oh my stars, I think that dude likes you," Peridot gasped. Lapis shook her head, pursing her lips. 

"What an idiot." She followed her friend into the room as their other classmates began to gather around.

* * *

After an intense workout they had finally changed in the girl's locker room and walked out. Lapis had to admit that she was slowly warming up to Peri. She wasn't so bad after all. Clutching her textbooks and art book close, the girl failed to see what was ahead of her as she collided against a body.

"Ah!" Her books fell against the floor as she sputtered.

"Lapis!" She knelt down to grasp her things, only to find a hand reaching down towards her.

"Need some help?" She lifted her head, freezing at the masculine figure before her. He had ebony black hair, the same as the guy on the football field, and those mysterious midnight blue eyes that gazed at her. Leo knelt down to pick up her books handing them to her as she stood. "I'm sorry for bumping into you."

"I-I-...." She was at loss for words. "It's okay. Thank you," she bowed her head.

"You're welcome." He smiled at her, before turning to walk away. It was then she noticed the turtle backpack he wore with a blue band. Lapis clutched her books close, turning to Peridot.

"Oh my stars! Is that him?! Wait! It is!" Peridot clutched tightly onto Lapis' arm. "It's that football player you were staring at!"

"Shhh!" Lapis hissed, eyes wide as other college students passed by them. She did notice one with ginger hair, she had seen before gazing at her before following the throne of people.

"I never thought we'd actually run into him here!" Peridot exclaimed. "Or more like you did," the blond-haired girl paused. "Lapis? Are you okay?" She could notice the red tint on the mocha girl's skin.

"Oh my stars..." Lapis muttered. "I actually bumped into him." She couldn't even believe it herself. But now she had a better view and clear glimpse of his features. Shabby black hair, shiny and sleek like ebony. Those defined cheekbones, broad shoulders, turtle backpack, and those mesmerizing midnight blue eyes.


	8. The Party

It had been several days since her encounter with her football crush. Now that she knew what he looked like, she could effortlessly paint him in her sketch book, adding the colors. Peridot smirked from the doorway, watching her roommate.

* * *

"How was practice for both of you?" Donnie asked from the couch as both Mikey and Leo had returned.

"Great! Steven and I make a great team," Mikey jabbed a finger to his chest. "I also met two other dudes, Mondo and Leatherhead. They're awesome."

"So what now? You're suddenly popular?" Raph took out a bag of chips to munch on.

"Yes," Mikey set aside his soccer bag against the door. Raph rolled his eyes, watching as Leo stretched his arms.

"Got another game this week," he said. "You guys coming?"

"Of course we are, Leo," Donnie placed his chemistry textbook against his stomach.

"Wouldn't miss it in the world," Raph added.

"All right, well I'm going to clean up." Leo headed to the bathroom to discard his clothing and got into the shower to refresh himself. Once he was finished, coming out with wet slick hair, he took a seat on one of the chairs in the kitchen since Donnie and Mikey both occupied the couch. The genius was trying to study, while Mikey was playing some video game. Mario Kart to be exact, judging by the white wheel controller he was steering.

"Hey, can I uh talk to you for a second?" Raph craned his neck to glance at his older brother who was now getting himself a snack from the pantry.

"Sure, what is it?"

"So you remember a few days back, you accidentally bumped into someone?"

"Oh that, yeah I remember," Leo turned to the fridge, getting out a healthy bowl of fruit instead.

"Well, I think that girl likes you." Leo took a seat, shoving a spoonful of watermelon into his mouth.

"What makes you say that? She was probably embarrassed."

"Duh, captain obvious," Raph huffed, folding his arms. "But I saw the way she looked at you. And I even overheard her talking to her friend. They know you're player seven on the football team."

"Ah, I see what this is. Another fangirl," Leo smiled, taking another bite. "Don't worry about it, Raph. This always happens."

"You're still not dating that.... emo prick are you?"

Leo frowned, setting his fork down. "You mean Karai from Highschool? Nah, I don't have any feelings anymore. I understand that it was stupid. We broke contact a long time ago."

"She got you in trouble," Raph glared at him.

"You don't think I know that? You can rest assured that I'm over her. I won't fall in love with every girl that comes chasing after me just for my looks."

"Like that girl you bumped into in the hall?"

"She didn't seem that bad."

"You don't know bro."

"I'm sure, Raph," Leo smiled at his younger brother. "Besides I can take care of myself. We're in college man."

"Just trying to watch out for you."

"And I appreciate that, really," Leo tapped Raph's shoulder. He got up to head to the sink to fill a glass cup with water. Leo mused silently, he couldn't help but to think about that girl. He had never seen anyone like that before.

* * *

"The clubhouse is hosting a party!" Lapis grunted as Peridot tugged onto her arm. "Come on! It'll be filled with peeps from Turtleside Apartments, we'll get to meet other people in our complex area! Besides, I also invited my friend Amethyst and she's bringing two others with her. It'll be blast!"

"All right, only because you're annoying me," Lapis got off the bed, following Peridot to get their shoes on. They then got themselves changed into swimming suits. They exited the apartment to head to the main grassy area and the clubhouse near the pool.

There were groups of people all assembled together. Some were inside the clubhouse snacking on treats and refreshments, mainly soda, lemonade, and fruit punch. She took a plate of pizza as she and Peridot stood outside near the pool. People were laughing and giggling, others cannon balling into the water.

"Man, there's a lot of people here," Lapis commented. She was glad that they were in the corner and not in the center.

"Hey, it's a party! What do you expect?" Peridot turned waving her arms. "Amethyst!" The said girl entered through the gate with Steven and Spinel behind her. They rushed up to Peridot as Amethyst began to introduce Peridot to Steven and Spinel.

"This is Steven and Spinel."

"Nice to meet you, and you are?"

"Peridot," the blond girl flushed, smiling at Steven who returned the gesture. Lapis gazed at her friend noticing her sudden change in behavior. The way her cheeks were flushed as this curly-haired boy stood in front of her. Heh, she would tease Peridot later about it as payback for teasing her about her crush on the football player.

"Yo, dude! You're here?" A hand touched Steven's shoulder. He turned to face the freckled boy. Lapis' eyes widened, feeling her heart hammer inside her chest. Behind the boy with baby blue eyes were the same four men she recognized. One with brown hair, talking to a redheaded girl. The other with ginger brown hair talking to a guy with black hair, someone who appeared to be dressed as a hockey player along with the same African American with a turquoise tortoise tat. Next to them was that blond-haired boy, wearing a white shirt and that same man she bumped into a few days back.

 _Oh crud.... what was he doing here? Did he live around here?_ Her legs suddenly felt like jelly.

"Mikey!" Steven threw his arms around the boy, hugging him tightly. Two other guys joined them, one who was obviously taller and another who was incredibly short.

"Come on, let's go into the pool!" Peridot tugged on her arm, following Amethyst and Spinel who dove into the water. Lapis didn't object, watching her friend leap into the water. Lapis couldn't take her eyes off him, the way he was chatting with his friend.

And then he suddenly turned, meeting her gaze. Lapis freaked out, instantly leaping into the pool. She didn't even care if she practically threw aside her empty plate.

"Aha!" Peridot laugher. "Told you it would be fun!"

"What is he doing here?" Lapis demanded.

"Who? What are you talking about?" Peridot leaned closer, wading in the water. Lapis sunk deeper until the water was only up to her chin. Peridot lifted her gaze to where Lapis was looking at. "Oh? It's that football dude!" She nudged Lapis' arm. "You should go talk to him."

"No way."

"Looks like you have no choice," Peridot snickered. "He's coming over here."

"What?!" Lapis' eyes widened, turning around. Sure enough, he was walking towards the pool along with his group of friends and Steven following. "Peridot, please," she clutched onto her friend's arm. "I need to get out of here."

"Oh no ya ain't." The football player stretched his arms and Lapis could feel her cheeks flare. The way his abs flexed, the muscles clenching.

_Oh stars..._

And then he jumped, leaping into the water as it splashed everywhere. The others followed as Lapis moved to accommodate more room in the pool. It was a good thing it was spacious.

He poked his head out of the water, his black hair now slick with droplets running down his bare skin, upper body topless. Well, there were so many men all top less, but Lapis tried so hard to keep her eyes off him. Peridot snickered beside her as Amethyst and Spinel came wading over.

"She likes that dude."

"Hey, you like him!" Lapis lifted a finger, pointing at Steven. Peridot flushed at this, mouth hanging open at Lapis' statement. Spinel giggled as Amethyst's eyes widened before smirking. Spinel then splashed the four of them as they shrieked.

Leo turned his head noticing the four girls all squealing. "Hey, is that the girl you bumped into?" Usagi leaned closer to him.

"Sure is," Leo nodded his head.

"Didn't know that she lives here too."

"Me neither." Leo flinched as a wave of water dumped over him and Raph.

"Haha! In your face bro!" Mikey laughed, to which Raphael growled.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Leo shook his head, smiling as he joined into the water fight.

At one point, Lapis got out of the pool to get a cool can of lemonade. After all, the summer heat was scalding. The pool did feel nice, but she was thirsty, and what more better way to get away from the throng of people momentarily.

Lapis sighed softly, downing a sip before realizing that someone was standing next to her. "Hey." For a moment it felt like her heart leapt outside of her ribs as she choked on her beverage. It was him. Why did it have to be him of all people in this freaking party? "You okay?"

She coughed, trying to clear her throat. "Yeah uh- I'm good," she nodded her head hastily.

"I never got your name."

By this point her heartbeat was pounding so hard she could feel it drumming in her ears. "Lapis. Lapis Lazuli." The football player smiled, curling his fingers through his black hair. His midnight blue eyes were twinkling.

"Nice to meet you, Lapis. I'm Leonardo Hamato. But you can call me Leo."

Lapis was dumbfounded, unable to speak further. Leo... so that was his name?

"Hey, would you like to join my group?" He gestured his finger back to the pool table inside the clubhouse. "How about a game with my three brothers and friends? Your friends should join too."

"S-sure," Lapis stuttered, unable to form a coherent response. He smiled, one that left her breathless. How could someone be so radiant and effortlessly gracious at the same time?

She wasn't a huge fan of parties. But for once in her life, she was glad she showed up to this one.


	9. Pressure

Her face felt like it was lit on fire, her heart doing summersaults. Lapis gulped, fingers clutching tightly around the edge of the pool table. Why did his face have to be so radiant? And that smile of his, it felt like she had died and gone to heaven.

"It's your turn," someone nudged her. It was one of the younger boys, one with blond hair and freckled cheeks. Steven was standing beside him, chatting alongside Peridot. The two seemed to be getting along great, laughing, and having a great time. Although Leonardo was on the other side of the table, she could feel his eyes on her.

"Did you go?" She gazed at Mikey. To be honest, she had to admit that Leonardo's brothers weren't that bad. Donatello was making chirpy remarks, and was practically annihilating everyone at pool, using tactics and angles to his advantage. Raphael just hit the ball whenever hard as possible. Michelangelo would laugh, sticking out his tongue. Lapis found it cute, but nothing could beat Leonardo's determined expression.

Usagi and Slash were watching from the sides, leaning against a table, and chatting among any girl that passed by. Amethyst and Spinel were beside Lapis, engrossed into the game. They all had to take turns as there was certainly too many people playing. The freckled boy nodded his head as Lapis took the cue as she searched for a solid to sink into one of the pockets. Concentrating, she pulled back the cue before giving the ball a swift hit as it sunk into the corner pocket. Cheers abrupted around her, and she could feel herself blush.

"Nice shot," Leonardo's eyes were twinkling. And in that moment, nothing else matter than his appreciation. "You're not bad yourself, Lapis." Once they all had finished, and the party was drawing to a close. Lapis yelped, startled, nervously biting her lip tightly as she felt Leo's hand touch her shoulder. "Good game. Thanks for a wonderful night," he then released her. He moved at the same time Lapis did, their shoulders accidentally brushing. It was simple contact, however, it sent static throughout her entire body.

"Sorry!" She laughed awkwardly, stepping aside to allow him to pass. Leonardo didn't comment, only smiling with that handsome smile of his.

"See you around," he waved as he left along with his group. Lapis watched him go as Peridot elbowed her side.

"Now are you glad that you came to this party?" She smirked.

"Shut up."

* * *

And that's how she found herself lying face up on her bed, throwing a pillow into her face. She grumbled, as she couldn't stop thinking about him. The way their shoulders accidentally brushed, she could feel how strong and broad his shoulder was. "Ugh," she huffed, turning onto her side. "Are you for real? Why can't I stop thinking about his muscles?"

"You felt Leonardo's muscles?" Lapis cursed herself to not closing her bedroom door as Peridot stood there with a smug expression.

"It wasn't like that! We only brushed shoulders!" She could feel her face flame, and was no doubtly red as a cherry. She picked up a pillow, throwing it at Peridot who dodged the flying object.

"Well, if you like him so much why don't you ask him out?" Peridot winked, before exiting the room leaving behind a flabbergasted Lapis. Lapis groaned turning onto her side.   
Did her own roommate just ask an introvert like her to confess her feelings to the guy she liked? She screamed into her pillow, the sound muffled as her blue hair ruffled against the sheets. Why was it so hard to just simply ask him out?

* * *

"You what?" Peridot nearly choked on her water bottle as she and Lapis stood in the hallway of the science building. They both had exited their biology classes, though Lapis came from Marine Biology.

"I'd like to go to the game again." Peridot grinned.

"Of course you do, because he's there!"

"Shush!"

"Did I hear that someone's going to the Football Home game?" A masculine voice startled the two as Lapis' eyes widened. She turned to find Jasper standing there. He wasn't in his usual wrestling outfit, but rather was wearing a ripped shirt with jeans. Jasper studied his nails for a moment before walking up towards Lapis. She had never seen a guy walk so fluidly up to her, with such striking confidence. "Didn't know you liked watching sports." Lapis snorted at that, shaking her head. "You know," Jasper leaned his face closer, much too close than Lapis would've liked. "I have a wrestling match tomorrow. You should come, and oh you can bring her too," he jabbed a finger at Peridot.

"I- um..." Lapis blinked, trying to come up with an excuse. She clutched her books close. "And I'm going to the Football game, already got tickets," she nudged Peridot's shoulder as the petite blond nodded her head hastily.   
For a moment Jasper regarded her, the blue-haired mocha girl suddenly feeling self-conscious. "What?"

"Suit yourself. But really, you should see one of my matches sometime," he shrugged before walking away.

"Why didn't you accept his offer?" Peridot questioned.

"And go with him? No way," Lapis shook her head. "I've heard from several other students just how much of a play boy he is. There is no way I'm getting involved with him." Peridot nodded her head. "Let's buy the tickets, there's way I'm missing this game."

"Eager aren't you?" Lapis scowled, rolling her eyes.

"Fine, I admit it."

* * *

This time it was only Peridot and Lapis who went to the game the next two days later. The stadium was crowded as usual and Lapis brought her sketchbook. They had gotten seats in the very front, so they had a close-up view. Lapis took out her notebook as she began to draw as Leo interacted with his teammates on the sidelines. She lifted her head to watch, watching Leonardo as he was called out onto the field.

She couldn't take her eyes off him as he hiked the ball. He charged and tackled another player, so effortless and stoic.   
And then he was called back onto the sidelines once again. He turned waving at someone in the crowd, Lapis followed the direction noticing his three brothers on the bleachers. So they were here too? She turned her head, suddenly freezing as their gazes met. He still had on his helmet, but she could still see those midnight blue irises lingering upon her. Leo raised a hand, as Lapis began to blush. She too raised her hand in greeting.

"He noticed you!" Peridot shrieked beside her, to which Lapis elbowed her harshly into the side to silence her roommate. Even underneath the helmet Lapis could've sworn she saw Leonardo smile before he turned to divert his attention back to the field.

"Mind if I join you?" Lapis was jostled out of her reverie at Jasper's familiar grin. Peridot shuffled aside as Jasper sat down next to her. Lapis closed her notebook, noticing something fluffy held in front of her. "Want some?" He held out the cotton candy.

Lapis merely took it, not saying anything. "Uh, thanks. How'd you even find us?" To how he even found her in this place packed with people she did not know.

"Oh, it was easy. I saw you at the gate," he leaned back, stretching his arms as Lapis could notice that he was wearing a tank top, revealing all his taut muscles. Was he trying to show off or something? He gazed at her, smirking. She could suddenly feel his arm brushing behind her back. "I don't think we got to get to know each other properly. What do you say? We be friends?"

Leo downed a gulp of water as he lowered it. A loud uproar of cheers vaulted into the air as one of his teammates had made a touchdown. Leonardo cheered, slapping a teammate beside him. He turned, gazing towards Lapis suddenly wondering if she had seen the score. His smile instantly faded as he saw that a man was sitting next to her, his arm over her shoulders. Was that Jasper Sterling? He had heard about the guy on the wrestling team.

Leonardo's jaw clenched, his muscles tightening. His stomach flopped, but not in a good way. It felt like churning, a burning feeling. Why did he feel funny all the sudden? He felt such a potent urge to run up the bleacher stands and throw Jasper over the field away from Lapis.

"Leonardo!" A hand jerked his arm as he blinked realizing that his teammate was pointing ahead. The coach was calling his name.

Shaking his head, trying to calm himself Leo rushed up to the group as the coach began to devise their next strategy.

And as much he tried to keep himself focused, Leonardo found that he couldn't.


	10. Game On

Leo sighed, running a hand down his face. He didn't know what felt worse, the fact that he was one of the best players of the team and today he didn't play his best. The coach even noticed, how he appeared to be... lost... somehow.

The game had ended with a tie, at least they both could go higher into the rankings. At least they didn't lose, but they could've won if only Leonardo hadn't missed his shot. He was so out of it, he didn't know what happened. None of the other teammates noticed, apparently thinking that today was just a day that he wasn't playing his best.

"Happens to the best of us," his friend patted his shoulder as they left the field to head to the locker rooms.

"Leonardo," he sighed mentally, throwing the damp towel over his shoulder. The coach was standing in the doorway, beckoning with his hand. Leo walked up to him.

"Yes, Coach Evans?" He awaited for the reply. He would surely be punished, maybe four laps around the stadium for practice?

"I have noticed that you have been slacking off today."

"I have," there was no way he could deny that.

"But it was strange. The first half you were doing fine, until the second half you were slipping, unfocused and... angry?" The coach raised an eyebrow.

Oh shell, how did he get himself into a situation like this? Leo brought a hand to his forehead.

"Is there something bothering you? Something on your mind?" Leo sighed at this, closing his eyes. His coach could read him so well, and sometimes it was a curse rather than a blessing. "Or is it personal?" The coach continued when Leonardo didn't clarify. "Family issues? Stress? Are you feeling depressed?"

Scratch that, this was a blessing not a curse. This coach was seriously the best, and cared about his players even if he was strict.

"Not exactly," Leo cleared his throat embarrassed. "I mean, it's none of those things. I guess, it's stupid really," he rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. "You see um..." when the coach didn't say anything Leo continued. "I went to this party last week and met this girl. We hung out and played pool with our group of friends. It was fun. Today I saw that she was here. And I don't know what came over me but then I saw a guy sitting next to her and then I just didn't feel fine after that." A deep laugh startled Leo as his mouth opened in surprise. The coach was laughing, reaching over to pat Leonardo's shoulders. "What's so funny?"

"I see the problem. Don't worry it's normal," he smiled mischievously.

"What?"

"I acted the same way the first time I met my wife." Leo's eyes widened. "My advice is this," he leaned closer. "Don't let jealously cloud your judgement and feelings. It appears that you have feelings for this girl, and so go get her." He patted his back before leaving the room. Leo stood there, shocked mouth agape. Did his coach just?.... The football player gulped, turning around to take off his sports uniform in order to get himself changed into regular clothes.

Was his coach right? Did he actually have feelings towards Lapis? He didn't know very much about her, but the only thing he did know. He liked her company, that party was fun. And ever since then, she always kept popping into his mind.

Leo brought a hand to the side of his face as he walked out once he was done. He headed to the parking lot to where his car was parked. Once he made it back to his apartment he was no surprised that Raph ganged up on him.

"What was that huh?" Raph asked, arms folded with a serious expression.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't play my best," Leo replied, setting his football bag down by the front door. He walked into the kitchen to take a bowl full of cooked pasta that Mikey had left out. The other two brothers were eating their fair share.

"Is it because of that blue chick?" Mikey grinned to which Leonardo choked on a noodle. Raph raised his gaze, glancing at Leo. "Woah, dude you okay?" Mikey reached over to pat his back.

"Fine," Leo brushed his hand away, finally recollecting himself.

"Blue chick?" Raph raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, that Lapis girl we saw at the party," Mikey replied, leaning over to shove more noodles onto his plate. "The one with blue hair with black tips. She was at the game too, I saw her. She and Leo were totally waving at each other."

Leonardo could feel a blush creep onto his cheeks as he silently ate his pasta. "You what?" Raph turned to glare at Leo.

"Until some random dude sat down next to her," Mikey added. "I don't know who it was, but he was tall," the youngest raised a hand to emphasize his point. "Had long blond hair, with orange tattoos on his body along with a gold ear piercing."

"Jasper Sterling?" Donatello blinked.

"I see the problem here," Raph leaned closer towards Leo. "You were jealous because that wrestler was sitting next to her."

"No I'm not."

"Don't deny it bro."

"It's written all over your face, dude," Mikey snickered.

"All right, fine. So what if I was jealous?" Leo set down his fork.

"Usually you're not the jealous type," Donnie pointed out. "And that only means one thing. You have feelings for this girl."

"Is it so obvious?" Leo leaned back into his chair.

"Totally brah," Mikey shoved a forkful of noodles into his mouth, to which Leonardo sighed.

"You should totally ask her out."

"And here I thought you didn't want me to fall in love?" Leo glanced at Raph confused. "You gave me that talk."

"Perhaps I was wrong," Raph shrugged. "This girl doesn't seem like Karai."

"Of course she isn't," Mikey smiled. "From what Steven told me from Peridot. Peridot is Lapis' roommate. Lapis may be cold hearted sometimes, but she's a sweet girl and quiet too. A total marine biologist, and loves to draw."

"Wow, really?" Leo blinked, intrigued.

"Totally. You should ask her out," Mikey nudged his arm.

"I can't believe my baby brother just told me to ask a girl out on a date."

"I just have the touch," Mikey returned to finishing his food.

"And it looks like you've got competition, bro," Raph added. "If Jasper likes her. Better get the game going, and get her instead."

"All right," Leo nodded his head. "I'll ask her out," he smiled. The game was on.


	11. The Date

“Dude, Lapis!” The mocha girl turned her head as Peridot closed the door. “Someone left something for you.”

“Again?” the girl lifted her head.

“It’s from Jasper.” Lapis sighed, of course it was. He had been sending her notes all week, even in the hallways he found whatever opportunity he could to walk with her to class. Lapis opened the door to find a bouquet of flowers at her doorstep. They were red roses, she picked them ready to toss the vase aside.

“You can’t just waste flowers!” Peridot snatched her arm before she could even dump the flowers out.

“Fine, I don’t want these,” Lapis snapped. “You can have them.”

“Steven already gave me some lilies,” the nerd replied. “And besides it’s rude to turn someone’s affections down.”

“Do I look like I like Jasper?” Lapis glared at her roommate as she entered the house, setting the vase of roses onto the counter. This would suffice.

“Of course not. But you haven’t exactly been clear with him,” Peridot rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

“Of course I have,” Lapis rolled her eyes. “I’ve been ignoring him and telling him to back off. Isn’t that clear enough?”

“Apparently not for him,” Peridot shrugged, leaning over to plop a grape into her mouth from the bowl that laid on the table.

Lapis groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I even told him directly in his face that I didn’t like him. And do you want to know what his response was?”

“Humor me.”

“He said: ‘Don’t worry, you’ll fall for me soon enough.” Lapis threw her hands into the air. “Can you believe this guy.”

“He sounds obsessed maybe. What a clod.”

“Ya think?” Lapis scowled, reaching over to grasp a grape as he crushed it in between her fingers. “My thoughts exactly. When will he ever realize that ‘no’ means no?” The doorbell dinged, startling the two of them. “Who is it now?” Lapis walked to the peep hole of the door. “It better not be Jasper.” Through the tiny hole she didn’t see anyone outside on the porch, but rather something tiny and green. And it was moving. What the heck was that?

Peridot opened the pantry to take out a bag of doritos to eat while Lapis opened the door. The blue-haired girl glanced down at the doorstep to find a miniature turtle. There was a blue orchid in its mouth and a note tied around its shell. Lapis gasped, she had never seen anything like this before. And blue orchids? Those were her favorite kind of flowers.

Kneeling down as the turtle spat out the flower, she took it by the stem, bending over to pick up the little creature. She went back inside, closing the door as Peridot raised her eyebrows.

“What is it?” Lapis held up the turtle, slipping the note off its carapace. It was also blue in color as he unfolded it to read its contents.

**Let’s meet at the docks, Friday at 6 PM. Consider it a date. -Leo**

It was like she had forgotten how to breathe, hands clutching the edges of the paper. “Lapis? Earth to Lapis!?” Peridot waved her hand in front of her face.

“Huh?” She blinked, realizing that Peridot had snatched the paper from her grasp. “Hey! Give that back!”

“He asked you out?” Peridot’s jaw dropped as Lapis wrenched the note away from her roommate.

“I can’t believe it!” Lapis eyes were wide as she grinned widely.

“He asked you out!”

Lapis smiled, unable to contain her excitement. “And he gave me a turtle?” She gazed at the little animal in the crook of her arm. Its head was gazing around curiously. It appeared to be a youngling by the looks of it. “He certainly is something.”

“Now Pumpkin will finally have a friend,” Peridot smiled, gazing down at her feet as the fluffy Pomeranian brushed against her ankles.

It had finally been several days, and the time was nigh. Lapis took in a deep breath, fully dressed into nice casual clothes. Since she was meeting Leonardo at the docks she figured it wouldn’t be anything too fancy.

“Have fun with your lover,” Peridot teased, smacking her lips. Lapis shoved her face away as she exited the apartment. The docks weren’t that far from their apartment complex, just a few minutes away. Her golden sandals shone in the light of dusk, wearing a dark navy top with baggy navy pants. It was nice, but also comfortable. Walking towards the beach, she came to the pier of the boardwalk noticing someone leaning against the railing. She could identify him anywhere. His black hair combed back, wearing a blue buttoned-up shirt with jeans. His hands were in his pockets as he turned, their gazes meeting.

Lapis could feel her heart squealing, bouncing in excitement. Her feet moved as if it had a mind of its own, drawn towards him. “Hi,” he smiled at her.

“Hi,” even that simple word sent her heart skyrocketing. Though she was nervous, hands shaking a little. She had never done anything of the sort like this before.

“Want to go for a ride?” he gestured to the jet ski at the edge of the pier.

“Wow,” Lapis gazed at the motor-like boat that had handles. It kind of looked like a cross between a boat and a motorcycle. “I did not expect this.”

“Well, I figured since you’re a marine biologist you’d love to ride over of the ocean,” he held out his hand for her to take. She took it, allowing him to guide onto the jet ski.

“Who told you that?” She tried to keep herself calm as Leo took a seat in front of her, fingers curling around the handles. “Let’s just say that my youngest brother heard from someone called Steven Universe, who happens to be friends with your roommate, Peridot.”

 _Ah, so Peridot told him that?_ She so was gonna kill her after this.

“You might want to hang on tight,” Leo gazed over his shoulder at Lapis before facing forward. Lapis gazed around finding nothing to hold onto. The motor engine suddenly roared to life as Leo twisted the handles as the jet ski took off. Lapis yelped, throwing her arms around Leo’s back from behind. She clung tightly onto him as she could hear him laugh. “I figured that this would be more fun than eating out at a restaurant.” Lapis pulled her head back, finally noticing the water that was splashing around them. It was glittering in the sunlight, the water sparkling. She reached out with one hand to skim her fingers along the ocean’s surface. It was absolutely stunning.

“Look!” She lifted her head, pointing as several dolphins leapt above the waves. Leo propelled the jet ski faster so they could get closer to the dolphins. Lapis laughed, her hair flowing in the wind as Leo picked up speed. Salt was spraying in the air, water sprinkling her face though she did not care. She clung onto him, pressing her cheek against his back as she closed her eyes lost into the moment. Leo turned his head to gaze back at her, before smiling as he continued to maneuver the jet ski around several buoys. They even passed alongside some boats, waving at the people.

Leo began to slow down so they could take the time to enough being out in the ocean. The sun was beginning to set, a blaze of orange and pink decorating the sky like cotton candy. Lapis smiled, “it’s beautiful,” she whispered. Leo nodded his head, enjoying the sight.

“You ready?” he turned to gaze at her, before turning the jet ski around to head back towards the direction they came. They had returned to the docks as Leo helped her off the vehicle. “It’s not over yet.” Lapis then realized that Leonardo had left a backpack on the wooden boardwalk. It was a turtle backpack, with blue bandana strings tied around the zipper. He opened it to pull out some bags of food. “I know it’s not much, but here you go.”

She took the bag, allowing herself to sit on the edge of the pier with Leonardo beside her. The bag had a sandwich inside with a bag of chips. She smiled, slowly taking a bite as Leo followed suit.

“Tell me about yourself,” Leo leaned back onto his hands once he was finished with his sandwich, downing a bottle of water. Lapis took in a deep breath. These type of conversations weren’t exactly her strong suit. But she began to talk about how she was studying Marine Biology, and loved the ocean and all marine life. “Anything else?” Leo prompted, combing his fingers through his hair.

“Well…” Lapis could feel herself blush. “I do like to draw.”

“Really?” Leo nudged her arm gently. “You must be so talented. You should show me some of your drawings sometime.” Lapis could feel her face flush deeper as she averted her eyes.

“What about you? What do you do?” She switched the subject.

“I’m a NBA Football Player, but you already knew that,” Leo smiled benevolently to which Lapis snickered. “A Sports Major, that’s what I’m doing. But I also taking some classes that have to do with the Police Department. It could be my second job other than playing football.”

“Wow,” Lapis blinked, intrigued.

“Oh and I’m also a ninja.”

“… You’re a what?”

“A ninja,” Leo smirked, leaning over to pick up a rock from the side as he flung it. It skitted across the surface of the water, rolling out far as Lapis’ jaw dropped. “So are my three younger brothers. We’re all adopted. My father taught us ninjutsu.”

“That is so cool,” Lapis’ eyes twinkled.

“My weapon are the katana blades.”

“Seriously, are you for real?” Lapis leaned closer.

“Serious. I’m not kidding.”

 _No wonder this guy has such defined muscles and an amazing body_. Lapis blinked. Not only does he play football, but he was also a ninja?

“Do you have any family?” It was that simple statement that drastically changed Lapis’ mood. She shifted uneasily, gazing away.

“No.”

“You don’t have any family?” Leo blinked, frowning. He could notice the way she wasn’t smiling. He wanted to smack himself.

“It’s not that it’s just…” Lapis sighed. She never told anyone this except for Peridot. “They never treated me like their own child…”

Leo’s eyes widened. “I’m so sorry,” he reached over to gently place his hand over hers. He knew better than to press further, though he understood completely.

“They locked me away for the majority of my life,” she said quietly. Leo frowned, reaching over to wrap an arm around Lapis’ shoulders for comfort. It felt comfortable as Lapis could feel the tears welding in her eyes.

“You don’t live with them anymore do you?”

“No, I escaped and moved out here to college. That is one reason why I came here. To create a better life for myself away from them.”

“Well, you’re doing great,” Leo squeezed her gently. “I’m glad you’re here.” Lapis lifted her head, noticing his smile. She sighed softly, leaning back against him. “I’m sure one day your parents will get what they deserve.”

“I hope so…”

“But hey if you need to talk about it or anything in general. I’m always here.” Lapis nodded her head, closing her eyes. They remained like that, letting the silence soothe them. It wasn’t until night was beginning settle was when they finally decided to return home. “Here’s my number,” he took out a piece of paper handing it to Lapis. “Don’t be afraid to contact me.”

“Thank you,” Lapis nodded her head. Her heart was beginning hammer once more as she gazed into his eyes. His midnight blues were deep, and calm. “Thank you for tonight,” she added. “I enjoyed it.”

Leonardo leaned closer as Lapis could feel her heart skip a beat. “I did too.” He pulled back as Lapis gulped. “I can help walk you back so you’re not alone.”

“That would be great.” The two walked alongside each other until Lapis returned back to her apartment. “Also um… thanks for the turtle as well,” she said as she opened her door.

“Of course, I figured you’d like it.” Lapis nodded her head, before bidding farewell as she closed the door. She slumped her back against the door, muttering to herself. “Oh my stars… oh my stars…”

“Sooooo, how did it go?” She suddenly saw Peridot’s prying eyes from underneath her.

Leonardo returned back home finally able to rest. He had been so nervous today, and everything turned out better than he expected. Leo walked down the hallway of his apartment, heading to his room. He sighed dreamily, as he recalled the feeling of her arms around his middle, her cheek against his back. The way her laughter tickled the air. The way her hair flowed in the wind, albeit messy. She was absolutely gorgeous.

“Did you kiss her?” Leo was startled by Raph’s outburst, finding his brother leaning against the doorframe. Donatello exited his room, holding a stack of books as Mikey came sprinting down the hall. He seized Leo into a tight hug as the oldest yelped.

“No, I did not kiss her,” Leo replied, smiling at Mikey as the youngest pulled himself back.

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t want to rush into things.”

“Smart,” Donnie smirked, before returning back to his room to finish up on his homework.

“Well that’s new. You know it’s something real,” Raph pushed himself off the doorframe.

“Dude, you gotta tell me all the details!” Mikey tugged onto Leonardo’s arm. “Pleeeeease!” He begged with puppy dog eyes. Leo chuckled, taking Mikey towards him.

“All right, I’ll tell you what happened.”


	12. Blooming Love

One date turned out to be several hangouts and more dates. Until it was starting to become a steadily thing.

"So, is Leo your boyfriend now?" Peridot nudged Lapis' arm as they left a shared class together. "And don't even try denying it because you've been dating him for over several weeks. It's like the two of you cannot be apart."

Lapis took in a deep breath. "Yes, we are now officially dating. He is my boyfriend."

"I KNEW IT!" Peridot squealed as Lapis rolled her eyes.

"Shhh, you're going to alert the entire university!"

"Hey, wassup babes." Lapis pursed her lips at seeing Jasper who was leaning against the wall.

"What is your problem?" Peridot snapped, glaring at the blond dude. "Lapis has already said countless times that she doesn't love you!"

"Not yet, anyways," Jasper smiled. "I'll make her."

"It doesn't work that way," Peridot growled, silencing herself as Lapis grasped her shoulder. The blue-haired mocha girl turned to face Jasper.

"Besides, I've already got a boyfriend now," Lapis said, watching Jasper's expression carefully.

Jasper pushed himself off the wall, uncovering his arms from his chest. "You mean that football brat? Leonardo Hamato?" He snorted, "as if I already knew the way he was looking at you, trying to steal my girl."

"For your information I was never yours to begin with." Jasper scowled at this.

"Hey, don't be like that," he reached out towards Lapis, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Get off me."

"You heard her," another voice declared, a masculine one. Lapis could feel her heart hammer as she craned her neck to find Leonardo standing there. One hand was clutching a strap of his turtle backpack.

"It's you," Jasper growled lowly.

"I said, get off her," Leo brushed Jasper's arm off roughly from Lapis. Peridot stood there, silent with a smirk on her face.

"What's your problem?" Jasper scowled, glaring at the black-haired man.

"The question you should be asking yourself. This is my girlfriend that you're trying to flirt with." Leo's face turned dark. "I know you, Jasper Sterling. The playboy of this university who thinks that you can get any girl you want. When are you going to realize that is not the case?"

"There's only one way to settle this," Jasper cracked his neck. "Up for a fighting match? Just you and me?"

"Trust me, it's not going to be much of a match. You don't want to fight me."

"Like I need to be scared of a football player, as I'm a wrestler myself," Jasper grinned smugly.

"Oh, you don't know me at all," Leo said. "I'm not just a football player."

"Bring it on. Out in the courtyard." Lapis' eyes widened gazing at her boyfriend. His expression was recollected, how could he have such a serious and clam demeanor at the same time?

"Then so be it." Leonardo nodded his head. Lapis followed the two to a secluded spot outside on campus as Peridot grasped her arm tightly.

"Is he going to be okay?" She knew her roommate was asking about her boyfriend. Lapis nodded her head, smiling.

"Yes, he'll be just fine. Watch." Now this would be the part where he would show his ninja skills. She remembered him telling her that on their first date.

Taking off his backpack, Leo got into a fighting stance, knees wide and firmly planted onto the ground. Jasper cracked his knuckles before charging at Leo, swinging a punch. The wrestler used his tactic of delivering blows at Leo's face, and trying to tackle him to the side so he could wrestle him.

Leo grunted first for a second, before Jasper was socked in the face, body knocking back. Leo dodged his incoming attack, sweeping Jasper's feet. He was fast and stealthy, unlike the way a football player would fight. Typically they would tackle head first, but here Leonardo was practicing his moves with such grace and elegance. Like a real experienced fighter would, looking for the opportunity between space and movement. A balance between effortlessly dodging and attacking. One punch to the side, another to Jasper's face, knocking him back.

Jasper growled, seizing Leo into a headlock before the black-haired man did a back flip, bringing the wrestler with him to slam him against the ground. The sound of the impact was enough to make Peridot wince. Lapis grinned, hands clasped together in awe. So it was true, Leonardo was a true ninja.

"I told you that you stand no chance against me," Leonardo loomed over Jasper. Jasper groaned, wincing from his back and head colliding against the ground.

"What the heck are you? Some karate master?...." Jasper flinched, flexing out his wrist as it would now be bruised and sore.

"Something like that," Leo grinned. "I'm a ninja." Jasper's eyes widened as he turned onto his side, groaning in pain. Leonardo stepped back, holding out his hand towards Jasper. The wrestler slapped it away, pushing himself to his feet. "And if you think this is all I got. Just wait until you see me with a pair of katana blades," Leo added. That seemed to do the trick as shock raked across Jasper's features.

"On second thought, this is a waste of my time," Jasper blurted, holding his shoulders and wrist as he snatched his backpack, finally storming away. "I don't want her." Leo grinned triumphant, finally realizing that Jasper had backed off. The wrestler knew he was outmatched, and knowing him when he couldn't pick a fight he would retreat. To some it could come off as cowardly, but Leonardo knew it was for the best.

"That was amazing!" He turned around to feel Lapis tackle hug him.

"Heh, I told you that I'm a ninja," he wrapped an arm around his girlfriend.

"You're a ninja???" Peridot's eyes were practically bugging out.

"He is," Lapis smiled.

"That is so AWESOME!"

* * *

And that's how Lapis found herself sitting at a reserved seat at Leonardo's football game. Since she was technically his girlfriend now she got the VIP reserved seats alongside his brothers. It was the best spot to be in, practically in the front so she could see Leonardo up close.

"Dudette," someone poked her shoulder. "Are you drawing him?" Mikey leaned his face over her shoulder. Lapis yelped, blushing as she was caught.

"Mikey!" Raph tugged his younger brother away.

"Aww but I wanted to see!" Donatello rolled his eyes, chuckling. Though he had to admit that Lapis had amazing artistic skills. Lapis continued to watch the game with fascinating eyes, drawing Leonardo whenever she got a close up of him. During this game, he turned as she waved at him. Leonardo smiled, feeling a surge of happiness wash over him.

Yes, this was it. His girlfriend was here, watching him play his game. He would do his best, because having her here meant everything. The coach seemed to notice his behavior, eyes scanning the crowd before smirking. "Now's your time," he patted Leo's shoulder signifying Leo to head out to the field. The captain rushed out to gather his teammates together to discuss their plan. Just like a ninja must be precise, the same was for playing football.

Near the end, Leonardo had caught a fly ball as he ran across the field, dodging the players from the other team. Uproars of cheering split the air as he lunged, slamming his body with the ball clutched into his hands. A touchdown! He stood up as he chest slammed several of his teammates, raising his hands in exuberance. Turning his head, he noticed Lapis screaming, clapping her hands with a bright expression on her face.

And that was how they won the game. After giving the other team thanks and people began to leave the stadium, Leonardo took off his helmet to walk up to the seat where all his brothers stood.

Lapis lunged off her chair, dashing towards her boyfriend. She expected to crush herself against him, hugging him tightly. Though she did not expect that her lips collided against his by accident.

Donatello gasped, Raph's eyes widening as Mikey grinned.

"Dude! Look!" It was then that Raph cover the freckled boy's face. "Hey!"

Lapis pulled back, stuttering face aflame. "I-I I'm so sorry!" She squeaked in embarrassment. They hadn't kissed, but now she had done it by accident.

"Don't be sorry," Leo cupped her chin and it was then that she forgot how to breathe again. The world became silent as he brought his lips against hers. It felt like sparks of electricity were coursing through her body, wrapping her arms around his neck, while his remained around her waist. Sure he was sweaty, but she did not care. His lips were intoxicating, and for once in her life she did not care if she would drown like this.


	13. Crashing Tides

Ever since their first kiss, Lapis could never stop thinking about that feeling. For so long in her entire life nothing felt more beautiful than feeling loved. Leonardo's brothers were also considerably accepting and supportive. She had to admit Mikey was like the best younger brother. And since she had no siblings, it was nice to have some other brothers that she could call as family as well.

She would watch Leonardo play videogames with his brothers, and even spar in the grassy field. Who would've thought that these boys were taught ninjutsu by a master from Japan. She heard about Hamato Yoshi, and met him on face time call once. He seemed nice, a very modest man. Though she did feel uncomfortable around him. Leonardo could notice, offering whatever comfort he could. He understood her, the way his girlfriend would react in certain situations. Like for example she hated being absolutely locked into a confined space it was like a phobia of hers, considering her abusive past.

She had to admit that having Leonardo by her side made living worthwhile, spicing up her life that she wanted for herself.

The two were hanging out on the beach, textbooks laid out on the blanket. Somehow she had left her sketch book, and hadn't noticed that Leonardo picked it up. Her eyes scanned her textbook about marine biology.

"You drew me?" His voice was clear, even though the sounds of the crashing waves could heard around them. She lifted her gaze to find that Leo held her sketchbook, gazing at a drawing she had done of him. Her face flared, turning rosy.

"I-..." she tried to come up with a reasonable explanation though her voice betrayed her.

"You even drew me shirtless," Leonardo held up the paper, a smirk on his face. Lapis averted her eyes. She was a deer caught in headlights. "Heh, no wonder you fell in love with me," he sighed softly, happily. "But I admit that you got every detail accurately. You are an amazing artist."

"Thank you," Lapis blushed, taking the sketchbook from her boyfriend's hands. She felt his arm wrap around her holding her close. The mocha girl closed her eyes allowing herself to savor this time with him. After all, no one was on the beach but them. And even though they were both studying for their future exams, his presence was already simply calming.

* * *

Jasper huffed, wiping his sweaty brow. "I thought you liked that Lapis girl?" His friend nudged his arm.

"Nah, I dare not meddle with that football freak," Jasper shook his head. "He can kill me in an instant and I savor my life it's not worth it."

"Wow, that's a first..." his friend said, completely aghast. Jasper shrugged his shoulders. "What made you decide to change all the sudden?"

"I dunno, suppose that Lapis Lazuli was right. I have to stop treating everything like a game."

"So you did love her?"

"Yes, but not the way she wanted I guess. Besides, she lives that football guy." Jasper threw his towel of his shoulder, waving goodbye to his friends as he left the locker room. He headed to change before exiting to come into the main hallway. Throwing on his backpack he began to walk, only to stop as he heard a conversation.

There were two adults, a couple from the looks of it talking to the directory here. Sure they always had older people who decided to come here to college, but something about their conversation piqued his interest.

"You haven't seen a girl around here, named Lapis have you?"

 _Lapis?_ Jasper's eyes widened. These people were looking for her?

"Lapis Lazuli? That is the only known Lapis in this university."

"Yes, that is her. Do you know of her whereabouts?" The lady began to explain how she bought an apartment near campus. Though she did not know the exact apartment number. The man and woman nodded, thanking her lady before hastily leaving, rushing out the exit doors.

Jasper rose his eyebrows. Come to think of it, Lapis never bothered to even talk about her personal life. He remembered asking about her family, and her response was: "That is none of your business. My family are not my family, they never deserved it."

Something did not feel right. Jasper clenched his jaw before turning around. He would certainly be killed for this, but he would have to inform Leonardo. That is, if he wasn't killed. This didn't make any sense, why were these people searching for Lapis? And why did she neglect her family as if was some kind of pain?

The wrestler moved down the hallway, picking up speed. He knew that Leonardo had a law and justice class. If only he could catch him. Waiting by the door he found the classroom to be empty. The class had ended, and he was too late.

"Dang it," he cursed under his breath. He was now left with no choice but to return home to head to Leonardo's place himself.

* * *

Leo and Lapis had both returned after their date night at the carnival. Leonardo had turned off his phone as he didn't want any distractions. The two walked hand in hand as they left the amusement park. It had been a blast, eating cotton candy and riding roller coasters.

They stayed out later than usual, as midnight came. Leo returned Lapis home, giving his girlfriend a hug. "Goodnight," he pressed a kiss to her cheek. She hugged him back tightly.

"See you tomorrow." She pulled away from him, waving at him as he left her porch. There was a car sitting out in the parking lot with its headlights off. Two people seated inside, though Lapis didn't pay any mind. This was frequent, sometimes college students came home late.

Turning around she entered the code to walk inside her apartment. From the way the inside was dark Peridot was already fast asleep. Setting aside her stuff onto the table Lapis went to get a glass of water.

The doorbell dinged, startling her as she yelped. _Who the heck was here at midnight?_

Walking to the door, peeping in the hole she found that no one was on the porch as far as she could see. _Huh? Strange._

The doorbell rang again, this time making Lapis take in a deep breath. Someone was out there, though she could not see in the darkness. Deciding to turn on the porch lights, she opened the door. There before her stood figures in dark hoods.

"Who are you?" Before she could say anything else the man seized her, clamping a hand tightly over her mouth to muffle her cries of alarm.

"You mean you don't remember?" The other figure pulled down its hood to reveal her face. The other doing the same, as both of them seized her. Even after all these years, she could still recognize them. After all, how could she ever forget her own parents? Her own parents that abused her?

Thrashing vehemently, she tried to scream but it was in vain. Something was thrown over her face, darkness encasing her. Her wrists and legs were bound by ropes and she felt her body being hoisted into the air.

_No, no, no, NO!_

* * *

Leo shook his head as he yawned. "It's late," Raphael stated. "Mikey's in bed, so is Donnie." Leonardo nodded his head. "But Sterling came over asking about you. It was the weirdest thing ever."

"Sterling?" Leo paused in his doorway, glancing over at Raph.

"Jasper Sterling. Said he needed something urgent to tell you. This guy's crazy. I know since he tried to take Lapis away from you."

"What was it this time?"

"I don't know, he just said that he needed to talk to you."

"Hm," Leo shrugged his shoulders. He pulled out his phone from his pocket, finally turning it on. Once his home screen appeared he found that he had a message, from none other than Jasper Sterling. How the heck did this wrestler even get his number?

"Mikey accidentally gave him your number, when he tried come over for the third time, and asked for another way to contact you," Raph grunted. "I tried to silence that nutball."

"Wait..." Leo's eyes widened, pulling up the text message from Jasper. He read the words as it felt like the world had suddenly crashed.

**_Jasper: hey, I know this is weird. And I'm not here to try to steal your girlfriend I swear. Today I noticed two people searching for Lapis, an older couple from the looks of it. I don't know why but, I felt like I needed to tell you this whether it's important or not._ **

_No.... it couldn't be! The only people that would be searching for Lapis would be none other than...._

"What's wrong?" Raph raised his eyebrows, noticing Leonardo's frantic expression.

"It's Lapis... she's in danger."


	14. The Fight

"We're going home where you belong. As long as you behave then everything will be fine."  
Lapis whimpered as her mouth was duct taped. What made things worse as the fact that her own father had her phone. She had no means to call for help.

"So it seems you've made a living here," her father started, gazing at the phone as her device buzzed with incoming calls. "And got a boyfriend too?" He pressed a finger to answer the phone bringing it to his ear. Lapis' eyes widened in horror, struggling against her ropes in the backseat.

* * *

"Lapis!" Leo exclaimed as the phone finally picked up.

"So you must be my daughter's boyfriend?" Leo's eyes widened as Raph gave him a skeptical look. It was some unfamiliar male voice instead of Lapis. It was her father.

"Yes, my name is Leonardo. Can I please talk to your daughter?" He hoped that he could at least get a gist of Lapis' location.

"I am afraid that my daughter does not want to talk you. Give it up. She doesn't need you. My daughter doesn't love you anymore." Leo's eyes widened, feeling something stab his heart. No- that wasn't right... Lapis would never! He narrowed his eyes. Was he trying to manipulate him, that wasn't going to work on him. "She will be moving back home. I suggest you never call this number again." The line ended, clicking.

"Her parents have her," Leo stated. Raph's eyes widened.

"They what? You mean her abusive parents?" Leo nodded his head.

"I can't let this happen. We need to track her down." He walked into Donnie and Mikey's shared room, turning on the light.

Mikey groaned, throwing a pillow over his face as Donatello lifted himself.

"What's the big deal?"

"Donnie, this is an emergency. Lapis has been taken by her parents! And they're going to take her back to where she came from!" Now the genius was fully awake, hopping off the bed.

"What?" They all knew about Lapis' past, and white frankly she never deserved such mistreatment.

"Is there any way you can track down her phone?"

"On it," Donnie took Leo's phone, turning to his computer to type onto a screen. Mikey groaned, louder this time as he threw the pillow off his face.

"Is it morning already? Why so early? Why ruin my beauty sleep dudes?"

"This is serious, Mikey," Leo gazed at his youngest brother. "Lapis has been taken by her father and no doubt her mother too."

"Say what now?" Mikey rubbed his eyes.

"We're going to save Lapis," Raph reached over to pat his shoulder.

"Raph, you call the police. I'll notify Peridot. Someone call Slash and Leatherhead since they work at the docks." Mike pulled out his iPhone that had a turtle shell as a cover.

"Did anyone consider that we have school tomorrow?"

"Who cares?! We can skip a freaking day! I'm not letting anything happen to Lapis!"

* * *

Typically she would be asleep at this time, however, she found that she could not. How could she? Especially when her own parents kidnapped her and were forcing her to return home with them. When were they ever going to realize that she wanted nothing to do with them?! Why couldn't they just let her go if she was such a burden to them!?

Since there was no airport on this island they would have to take a ferry to the inland, where an airport was located. Lapis slammed her body against the side of the car, trying what she could to try to unlock it. Though, unfortunately it was locked. She figured as much. Gazing out the window as the car continued to drive she could notice them driving past the carnival and towards the gate that led to the docks.

The ocean was behind it, a blanket of black. The car waited behind the gates, as her mother rolled down her window. She knew that there was a ferry that left at midnight, but perhaps this waiting could buy her some time.

"Why isn't it opening already?!" Her father hissed. Lapis gazed out the window to find the security guard in the tower. She recognized him, his tortoise tattoo visible in the light of the building. Slash.

A door was thrown open, revealing a man large in stature. Leatherhead! Even though she wasn't necessarily close to these two men, they were friends with Leonardo's family.

"I'm sorry sir, but the ferry has been delayed. There are rough waves tonight," Leatherhead declared.

"It's not even stormy?"

Leatherhead tilted his head, trying to catch a glimpse of the back of the vehicle seat. "Step out of the car."

Lapis could notice the panic on her parents faces. "Why sir? There is no one back here." Her mother replied.

"Step out of the car." Shaking her head, her mother then rolled up her window. She turned the gear into reverse, slamming onto the gas as the car reeled backwards. Lapis could hear Leatherhead screaming as her mother drove away.

"This is a disaster!"

"We can go to the other side of the island?"

"This is all your fault!" Her mother hissed, throwing a hand over to slap her father. "You just had to call her pathetic boyfriend!?"

"Those words needed to be said. Besides, it's not like he wouldn't believe that."

"We'll have to wait until light to head out." Her mother parked the car into a secluded alleyway. She turned off the lights as Lapis sat there in the darkness. Trapped in a car. Trapped. Just like she always was. She could feel herself shaking, hyperventilating.

A flash of light signaled ahead of them. Another car parked along the side of the road. Lapis recognized that van, the Shellraiser the vehicle that all the brothers shared. Four figures stepped out, their silhouettes like shadows in the night. Now Lapis understood why they were ninjas.

Something slammed against the side of the car window, shattering it. Lapis ducked her head, trying to evade the flying shards. Her mother began to scream, her father pulling out something from the glove compartment box. A familiar weapon, even she could notice in the glaring moonlight. A gun.

"We're being attacked! Call the police!" He ordered his wife, shoving open the door to hold out his gun. It was like time had frozen, Lapis could hear her mother frantically talking into her phone that her father left on the car seat. Her father was speaking, though she could hear Leonardo's voice.

"Let her go." She wanted to get out of her, though it was difficult considering she was bound. The broken window was open, as she tried to slither towards it. And then, her father fired his gun. The sound of a gunshot, she screamed though it came out muffled since her mouth was taped shut.

"Stay down!" She could hear her mother order her. With one tug of her body, Lapis threw her cheek against the side of the car with the broken window. Now she could catch a glimpse out of the window. _Leo_... More gunshots could be heard, she could notice glints in the darkness. The bullets shining in the moonlight. Four shadows, effortlessly dodging the bullets.  
She saw the glint of silver, Leonardo's katana blades, deflecting the bullets. It was something out of a movie, as she could only stare. A sai went flying, embedding her father's shirt into the wall behind him. Her father jerked out the sai, the metal clinking against the ground. A wooden plank was spinning. _Was that a staff?_

Then came the sound of chains, rattling through the air. It flung out like a whip, a blade attached to one end, flicking the gun away from her father's hands. The gun clanged against the cement.

"No!" She could see the chains wrapping themselves around her father's form, tightening. The shadow stepped forward, with a flick of his wrist she could see his petite form.

 _Mikey_. A taller one stood next to him, lowering the wooden plank aka bo staff. _Donnie_. A third body was running towards the car. She could recognize his body language, the way he seized her mother by the scruff of her shirt from the broken window, knocking her out from the car. Only one person could be that rough to tear someone like that. _Raphael_.

And then she felt his touch, all too familiar. Another body unlocking the car. She was hoisted up into his arms. _Leo_. Her cheek pressed his chest, hearing his racing heart. She could tell that he was anxious despite his calm demeanor. The duct tape was removed from her mouth, using a blade to cut her free from the ropes. She fell into his arms, leaning against him.

"I got you," he whispered. It was then she noticed that he was wearing a cloth over his forehead, royal blue in color. Was that his bandana? The others were wearing cloths as well. Raphael's was crimson red, Donatello wearing violet and Michelangelo a bright orange.

Her father was thrashing against the chains, as Mikey pressed him down against the cement. Her mother dared not to move as Raph held a sai to her throat. He ripped the phone from her grasp, handing it to Donnie who then flung it to Leo. Her boyfriend returning her phone at last.

Then came the sound of police sirens, blue and red lights piercing the night. "The police will arrest you!" Her father hissed.

"We're not the ones who committed the crime," Leo said, turning to glare at her father. "We already notified the police ahead of time."

Sure enough, she saw Slash and Leatherhead, as police officers leapt out from their vehicles. Donnie placed a hand onto Mikey's shoulder as they stepped back. The officers seized her father and mother.

"You both will be going to jail for domestic abuse."

"What?" Her father's eyes widened. "You have no proof that we ever abused our own daughter. These men tried to kill us!"

"We already have enough proof," a female officer said. "Rumors about you two long ago, have always been filed to the police. We've ignored them, until now realizing that the signs are there. And not only that, we had several witnesses tonight," she nodded her head at Slash and Leatherhead. She held up her phone to reveal a video footage from the docks. The interaction between Leatherhead and her father. She clicked onto her device, one that revealed the phone call between Leonardo and Lapis' father. "Don't even try to sugarcoat nor hide your crimes. Most abusers deny that they abuse their own child. On the outside act like a normal loving family, when in reality it's a facade." She shoved her hand against Lapis' mother's back, handcuffing her arms as was her father. The two were then led into a police car, shoved in.

The officers began to thank Slash, Leatherhead and the four brothers. Though all Lapis could do was cling to her boyfriend, her legs giving out.

"I've got you, you're okay now." The tears came, pouring down her face. Leonardo pulled her closer, hugging her tight. "You'll never be hurt ever again."


	15. Epilogue: Resolution

It had been several months since the whole ordeal with Lapis’ parents. To be frank, she was glad that they finally got justice. They got what they deserved. Her parents lost full parental custody over her, and since Lapis was above the age of eighteen she didn’t necessarily need guardianship. She was an adult full and thin. Though she did thank Jasper for telling her boyfriend. It appeared that he finally decided to change his ways, and focus on what was important.

She certainly would be forever grateful for these boys saving her life. If it weren’t for them, she wouldn’t still be here. Lapis sighed gently, leaning against the railing of the docks. The mocha girl watched the waves dance below her. She couldn’t believe that she had been dating her boyfriend for many months now. It seemed like just yesterday they had their first date here.

Leonardo was exceptionally quiet this time, which intrigued the blue-haired girl. Usually he would be saying something, but she could tell that he was nervous. He kept one had into his jean’s pocket as if he was fingering something.

The sun was finally beginning to set, clouds dazzled with color. It almost looked like cotton candy. Swirls of pink and orange, harmonious colors synchronizing.

“You know, I brought you out here for a reason,” Leonardo started. She could sense that he was shaking a little bit. Was he worried about something? His gaze met hers, she could see the love twinkling in his eyes. “You are the most beautiful girl I’ve ever met. And I don’t know what I would do without you. You complete my life, and I want to be with you forever,” her took her hands into his own. “In fact, I will make that a reality.” He suddenly got down onto one knee as Lapis gasped sharply. Leo reached into his pocket to pull out a green ring case. “Lapis Lazuli. Will you marry me?”

“YES!” Her response was faster than she registered, throwing her arms around his neck. She pressed her lips against his, kissing him as he returned the passion. She pulled back a little ways to allow him to slip the ring onto her finger. It was a white diamond that gleamed like a pristine jewel. “Oh- it’s beautiful!” She admired the ring, feeling tears of happiness prick her eyes.

Leonardo smiled, wrapping his arms around her as he pulled her close. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

It was quite a hassle to return back home to confess to Peridot that Leonardo had proposed to her. Peridot had gone off the rails, already coming up with wedding ideas that Lapis had to slow her down, to take it easy. Though she knew without a doubt that Peridot would make the best maid of honor.

It was typical that college students marry whilst still in program. And for her and Leonardo they still had a few more years to go before they could graduate from the university. Once they got married, they could possibly move to a married housing complex and stay there for the remainder of their college years. She would miss her roommate, Peridot. Though the nerd was becoming serious with her boyfriend Steven. It was only a matter of when the two would even married.

**-TIME SKIP-**

Two months had passed, and the wedding date was near. It took a lot of effort for Lapis to select the perfect wedding dress. Though she had tremendous help from Peridot, Amethyst, and Spinel. The three girls were amazing companions. She would select these girls are her bridesmaids. They were her friends too, like family to her.

It took a long time for the others to help set up the wedding. She and Leonardo had decided to do it on the beach, on a clear sunny day. It was the perfect picture, with a splendid scenery. The sand was soft like tan-powder, the ocean an aqua blue that stood in contrast with the color of the sky.

Leonardo stood near the arbor, drifted with blue orchids. They were Lapis’ favorite hence why he chose them. His brothers were beside his side, his groomsmen all wearing white suits with respective colored ties that matched their bandana color. His was blue, with his black hair combed back.

Chairs were set up along the aisle decorated with red petals. Family and friends were gathered, seated. Slash and Leatherhead were near the front. Steven was there too. On the other side of the arbor where the bridesmaid stood were Peridot, Amethyst and Spinel. Pumpkin was near Peridot’s feet, wagging her tail excitedly. The bridesmaid were wearing royal blue gowns that flowed past their feet.

The sound of harmonious music tinkered the air, as everyone turned their attention down the aisle. There was Lapis, arm in arm with Hamato Yoshi. In all his years of living, Leonardo had never seen anything so beautiful. Lapis was dazzling, a long flowy white dress that hugged her thin frame. It draped behind her almost like ribbon and silk. The veil that went over the back of her head was sparkly against her blue vivid hair. It made the black tips stand out considering the whiteness of her dress. She walked up towards him as Yoshi let her go, returning to the crowd.

Now she stood across from Leo from the altar as the priest held out his book. The ceremony began as he started to read. Leo reached over to take her hand into his, gently rubbing his thumb over hers. The tears were tickling his eyes, and he could not be any more happier. Lapis smiled at him as the priest turned to them.

“Do you Leonardo Hamato, choose to dedicate your life to his woman? And to protect and love her for as long as you live?”

“I do,” he nodded his head.

“And do you Lapis Lazuli, take this man to be your husband, and to love him through all tribulation?”

“I do,” she smiled. The priest held out the pillow where two rings rested. Leo slipped the ring onto Lapis finger as she reciprocated the action for him.

“I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.” Leo wrapped his arms around her, dipping her as they kissed. Cheers rang through the air, as the two pulled back smiling in awe.

They turned, hand in hand as they walked down the aisle. Lapis leaned herself against her husband feeling her heart swell with joy. They walked to the pavilion that nearby where their reception was set.

The rest of the night was a blast. The food was delicious, mostly seafood that Lapis loved. For dessert they had an ice cream bar. Afterwards they danced to the romantic music as the lights began to glow in the evening. When dusk was beginning to settle they sliced their wedding cake, each taking a bite.

As the sunset began to roll, signifying that night would be settling in. They had gone, hand in hand along a row of sparklers that everyone waved. As the bride and groom made their way to their decorated car. Once inside, the vehicle drove away ready for its new journey. The two were off to their honeymoon, to a place called the Bahamas. Someplace where they had all the time in the world to relax in nature.

It had been a few months since their marriage and Lapis couldn’t be any happier. Now she and Leonardo shared a married apartment as they finished up their schooling. She kept her pet turtle, the one that Leo had given her. They walked together down the aisle of their marriage, and now here they were walking together on their graduation ceremony. Hand in hand, the strings of their graduation caps swerving side to side.

Their other friends had followed behind them. And a few years later Leonardo’s brothers would soon graduate themselves. Lapis had finally find the profession that loved. She became a Marine Biologist, a Coastguard off the beach. She could venture out to help people to be careful of rip tides, and to help conserve sea turtle nests. Not only that, they even went on various rescue trips to save marine life. And she also worked at the aquarium, and this was something that she simply loved.

Leonardo still played football for the NFL, and had gotten a second job as a security guard. Both were perfect, and the third was a secret ninja job though he did not get paid for that. He and his brothers would help to fight crime off the island, and to protect the community.

The moment they had earned enough savings to move out into a real house was a whole beginning would unravel. Now they were together, having been married for two years. And when Lapis first found out that she was pregnant. She was ecstatic. Though she worried how Leonardo would feel about it, as it turned out he was happy just as she was.

For nine months were the longest of their lives, and most enduring. Lapis didn’t have quite an easy pregnancy as morning sickness plagued her most of her firs trimester. But the further along she became, the more she felt love for their child. It was a beautiful feeling knowing that you were carrying life inside you, something that was created by love between two people.

Then came the special day. Many hours spent in the hospital filled with crying and pain. Lapis felt like she was going to die, but having Leo there by her side made everything worthwhile. And before she knew it, their son was brought into the world.

A baby boy with black hair like both of his parents. Though his eyes were more of the blue of Lapis’ eyes. His face definitely resembling his mother’s. They had named him Vinci.

It took time to get used to having to take care of a baby, spent with many restless nights. But nothing could make their lives any better than having this little sunshine. Leonardo’s brothers would visit often, and Michelangelo adored Vinci. Lapis even remembered him muttering how he was Vinci’s most favorite uncle. She shook her head, their son was lucky to have many wonderful uncles in his life, along with a great grandfather and two loving parents. Though his other grandparents weren’t exactly a part of his life.

And that was okay, he had enough. Lapis would make sure that her child would grow up never knowing what it was like to never feel loved by the people that were supposed to love and raise you. She wouldn’t allow them to go through the same pain as she did.

And after a year when Vinci two years old the married couple welcomed another newcomer to the family. A little girl this time, that they named Lily. Her hair was like Lapis and definitely resembled Leonardo’s midnight blue eyes. Lily and Vinci, their two bundles of joy. Two loved to play together and Leonardo even decided to pass on ninjutsu to them. That way, if they were to ever face a dangerous situation they would be able to fight back.

Some time had passed, and family life couldn’t be any better.

Lapis smiled, as they sat out on the beach overlooking the ocean. Leonardo was playing with Vinci, pretending to fight. The eight-year old threw a punch in his father’s direction as Leonardo pretended to take the blow. He feigned getting hurt as he fell onto his back into the sand. Vinci threw himself onto his father, the two of them laughing together. It was a beautiful sight. And next to Lapis sat Lily who was six. She was collecting seashells, placing them into her mother’s palm.

“These are beautiful,” Lapis smiled. Her daughter’s face lit up, before excitedly searching for some more colorful shells. The blue-haired mother shifted, her round belly obvious. She placed a hand onto it as she could feel a fluttering movement.

“Looks who’s here!” Lily was swept up into none other than Mikey’s arms. The freckled boy twirling the girl around. He set her down as Lapis turned to find her brother-in laws. Their wives were here as well, with their children. Lily began to run off with several of her girl cousins, playing in the sand. Raph was with Mona, Donnie with April and Mikey with a girl named Renet who was pregnant with their first child. And Hamato Yoshi who joined them.

Lapis smiled. She couldn’t have asked for a better family. These boys were brothers and always had been.

“How you faring?” She lifted her head to find her sister-in laws surrounding her.

“Good, the baby’s been moving a lot,” she commented, rubbing her belly.

“Can’t believe it’s your third child already,” Mona stated. She chuckled, watching her two kids play with Donatello’s three children. Leonardo finally stood up, allowing Vinci to join in with the gang of cousins. He walked over to take a seat next to Lapis, wrapping an arm around her shoulder to tug her close.

He placed a hand onto her belly, as they continued to watch the children playing and laughing, chasing each other across the sand. “Isn’t it wonderful?” Lapis mused quietly.

“It certainly is,” Leo smiled, turning his head to give his wife a loving kiss. The two leaned against each other as Lapis relaxed into his arms. Nothing felt better than being in the arms of the one you love. She didn’t have to worry about her past life anymore, for she now had something even greater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this story. :)


End file.
